Vice and Apathy
by ConteurCG
Summary: Yoruichi is one of the world's most lethal assassins. When her latest target is Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to a massive corporation, will their history come in the way of her duty? [Byakuya x Yoruichi] [Ichigo x Rukia] [Toshiro x Karin] [Gin x Rangiku] Rated M for SEX, COLD-BLOODED MURDER, and anything else your doting parents may have warned you about...
1. Chapter One: Cold Blood

_A/N: My newest ByaYoru fic. The result of watching too many old school ninja assassin movies. It's a bit darker than my other stories but not too much. Hope you enjoy!_

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter One: Cold Blood

* * *

_"A parent gives life, but as parent, gives no more. A murderer takes life, but his deed stops there. A teacher affects eternity, he can never tell where his influence stops." –Henry Adams_

* * *

"Mr. Kariya! Mr. Kariya, over here! Is it true that Bounto Inc. is under federal investigation?" A reporter asked eagerly, attempting to push his microphone in the direction of a stern-faced, white-haired man.

The President of Bounto Incorporated made no gesture in reply, his face impassive as he threaded his way through mass of journalists and camera men.

Another reporter managed to push through the barricade of bodyguards surrounding the president, holding a tape recorder out to the surly gentleman, despite one of the bodyguards shoving a hand in his face. "Mr. Kariya! Is it true that Bounto Inc. is involved in bribery allegations? Mr. Kariya, please!"

Once again, there was no response, and Mr. Kariya kept his eyes forward as he walked along the path to his hotel. The bodyguards were successful in their efforts, and they managed to clear a steady walkway for their employer.

"Mr. Kariya! Your company's full of crooks!"

Jin Kariya stopped in his tracks before turning his head in the direction of the outcry, his dark eyes searching for the speaker.

"Ignore them, Mr. Kariya. Please enter the building, quickly." One of his security members spoke as they regarded the intensity in the white-haired man's eyes.

Mr. Kariya once again started on his path, but abruptly stopped short one moment later.

The same bodyguard was about to voice his suggestion again, thinking perhaps his employer was still offended. But suddenly, Mr. Kariya went stiff, and in one steady motion he fell forward, landing flat on his face like a corpse. And as a stream of blood pooled through stark white hair, a symphony of outcries and gasps were heard.

His primary bodyguard, Maki Ichinose, rushed forward, quickly grasping his employer's wrist in hopes of finding a pulse.

There was none.

His eyes were blazing inferno as he surveyed the scenery around him, searching for anything, anyone, he could identify as the perpetrator. Upon instinct, his gaze flickered to the top of a nearby skyscraper, eyes narrowing in the darkness of the night to see what grasped his attention.

It was a flash of purple hair.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mission complete. I'm done for the night."

"Got it. Congrats on another job well done, _Flash Goddess_." Came a smooth reply from the speaker in her ear.

'Flash Goddess' took a deep breath before pulling a black hood over her Byzantium locks. Donned in all black, she blended seamlessly into the night. Her golden eyes were the only shimmer of color as she leapt gracefully from building to building.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The city was livid, all neon signs and heavy trafficking. It seemed that no matter how late into the evening it was, there were still those urban dwellers who feasted on the nightlife.

"Lemme get a pork ramen over here. And don't go skimpy on the meat!"

"Can I have a seaweed salad please?"

"Hey, I need another refill on this udon!"

"I got it! I got it! Jeez, can't you people form a line or something?" An orange-haired teen yelled tetchily as he tossed the stir fry pan in one hand, while simultaneously stirring soup with the other. He couldn't understand why the stall just _had _to be packed on the one night _he_ was left in charge. _Damn that old man._ He thought miserably to himself as he started chopping vegetables.

"Hey, can I get one of everything on the menu?"

Ichigo nearly chopped his fingers at the request, his head turning in search of the glutton who would dare to order such a thing.

"Over here, strawberry."

His left eye twitched irritably at the moniker and he instantly knew who the speaker was. He found the telltale signs of his most profitable customer: a Cheshire grin and a body of purple hair.

"_You_." He seethed with narrowed eyes.

"Is that how you greet your favorite customer?" The brown woman feigned offense.

"You're _not_ my favorite customer," He quickly corrected. "Always showing up here when the place is super packed and making all these massive orders so we run out of stock before the end of the night. And _I'm_ the one that has to deal with all the angry customers when there's not enough ingredients left to make a dish. And it's always, _always_, on my night. I mean seriously," He waved exasperatedly as he continued to toss the wok in one hand, "Do you have some personal vendetta to make me die of a heart attack or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic, kid. I'm a well-paying customer. You should be kissing my feet with all the money I dish out here."

The redhead scoffed. "Psh, yeah right. And why do you keep calling me kid, we're practically the same age."

"We are definitely not, _kid_. I'm old enough to be your mother."

He scoffed once more, taking his eyes off the pan to briefly regard her countenance. "Bullshit."

"I'm serious," She gave a laugh, before smiling deviously. "Unless you're just hoping I'm your age so you can hit on me."

"What?!" The teen flustered with reddened cheeks. "I-I am not!"

A few customers chuckled at the exchange. Good food _and_ a free show? No wonder the place was so proficient.

Regaining his composure after glaring at the few patrons who laughed at him, Ichigo served a few plates before rubbing his hands on the towel hanging from his shoulder. "Now look here _you_, I'm not serving you anything until I've finished everyone's orders here. So if you're willing to wait after all that then I'll make you whatever you want. Got it?"

Her rebuke was a challenging smirk. "I got it."

His eyes widened ever so slightly in response. He hadn't expected her to actually agree with him. But of course, this woman was just chock full of surprises; one of them being the black hole she dared to call her stomach.

The woman had stayed true to her word tenaciously, sitting poised on the bar stool despite having been there for nearly two hours. The flood of customers had eventually died down, and there was only one or two people sitting along the length of the stall, having been served their food and eating quietly.

"Looks like it's my turn." She said calmly with a smile.

Ichigo turned to regard her incredulously. How could she be so peppy after sitting there for so long?

"Yeah, I know. I've already started."

She gave another smile in response and Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"Okay seriously, why do you always come here?"

"Because the foods good."

He shook his head disbelievingly. "No, that can't be it. Yeah the foods pretty good here but it surely isn't worth all this." He gestured vaguely at her sitting before him, ostensibly referring to her profound patience.

"Look, if you want me to leave so badly, I can…" She trailed off as she started to lift herself from the stool.

"No, sit down." He demanded lightly, watching as she obliged. "I just wanna know why you're so big on this place. I mean with all the money you spend here you could easily afford some top notch place, not this rundown street stall."

"Well, I'm not one for fancy restaurants. And honestly, most of those places are way too overrated anyways." She stated knowingly as though she'd been there before. "This place has way more class and some of the best food in the city. And on top of all that," She started with a flirtatious grin, "I've got a cute guy who's making it all for me."

Ichigo failed to quell the blush that rose to his cheeks, turning his head back to one on the pots he'd left simmering.

The brown woman gave a laugh at his sure-fire reaction, picking up a set of chopsticks and dangling them playfully between her fingers. "But down worry there, strawberry. I know you've got the hots for someone else."

"W-what are you talking about?!" The teen sputtered with reddened cheeks.

"Oh, you know who I'm talking about." She teased casually. "You know the short one with the big eyes. Really cute if I might add."

Ichigo continued to sputter. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right," She scoffed. "Like I don't see you two giving googly eyes whenever she stops by here. What was her name again? Riruka, Rickia? Rokia…?"

"It's Rukia!" He firmly corrected. "And what the hell kinda name is _Rickia_?"

The brown woman gave a sinister smile. "Ah, so you _do_ know who I'm talking about."

Ichigo, realizing he just fell into a pretty blatant trap, silently turned back to his ministrations.

The purple-haired woman gave a sigh. "You know, you should really quit being such a prude. I'm sure she'd love it if you asked her out on a date."

"What are you, some kind of love guru?" He asked rhetorically. "I don't need your advice." He lined a set of plates on both his arms and brought them over to the counter before her. "And I bet she'd say no anyways." He grumbled to himself as he turned away from her.

"I highly doubt that." The older woman stated sagely as she sipped her miso soup. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? Like you were a damn god or something…"

"Well, I doubt that," The teen snorted. "Look, I've had enough of your input for the night so why don't you just eat your food and get outta here."

The brown woman responded by scarfing down a bowl of soba faster than a savaged wolf.

She somehow managed to eat one of every item on the menu, and a few passersby had even stopped to regard the woman who had a ginormous stack of bowls and plates beside her.

"Man, you seriously have one crazy appetite." Ichigo stated with disbelief as he counted the wad of money she just placed in his hands.

"Yeah, I've been told." She replied a little too smugly for someone who ate more than five grown men. "Well, I'd better get going then. See ya'round, kid." She gave a wave as she stood up from her stool and turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait a sec." The redhead called out to her.

She spared a glance over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

She gave a teasing smirk. "Are you _sure_ you're not trying to hit on me?"

"You wish." The teen scoffed, despite the crimson rising in his cheeks. "You show up here all the time. I figured I'd at least know the name of my most irritating customer."

Her smirk became a devious grin. "Shihōin, Yoruichi Shihōin."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey doofus, Yoruichi's here."

"You know, Hiyori, I really wish you'd treat me with a little more respect sometimes. I'm your boss, you know that?"

"Keep telling yourself that, doofus." Hiyori muttered as she placed a cup of coffee on her employer's desk, avoiding the name plate that read '_Urahara Kisuke'_.

Mr. Urahara took a sip of his coffee as the small blonde made her way to the door. He nearly spat the hot liquid out as he tasted it. "Oh my. Hiyori could you please add quite a bit of sugar to this? It's awfully bitter."

"Go do it yourself, princess." She grumbled before shutting the door behind her.

Kisuke gave a weary sigh, wondering why he ever allowed Shinji to hire his assistants. He opened one of his desk drawers in search of any abandoned sugar packets, grinning like a child when he stumbled upon three. He had just torn open the last when a knock at his door drew his attention.

"Come in." He called out, watching as his door cracked open and his prime employee step through. She took a seat in the chair before him, somehow managing to fold her legs and still sit poised at the same time.

"This better be important, Kisuke. Getting me out of bed so early in the morning…"

"Good morning to you too, Yoruichi." He quipped; wishing at least _one_ of his employees treated him with any sort of reverence.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well my morning isn't so good so I don't plan on preaching it to others."

Kisuke gave a sigh as he stirred his coffee. "Well anyways, I have an assignment for you."

A thin purple brow was raised in incredulity. "You called me out of bed, to your office, this early in the morning… for an assignment? Why couldn't you just message me like usual?"

"Well this isn't like the usual." The blond man took a sip of his coffee, humming in satisfaction at the sweetness. "This is a special assignment."

Yoruichi's brow remained arched. "Meaning, it's a high-paying one?"

Kisuke gave a chuckle. "_Very_ high."

"So who's my target?"

"The heir to some massive corporation," Mr. Urahara spoke between sips. "His name slips my mind though. I asked Hiyori to print out those mission statements but… well, you know how she is." He started typing away at the keyboard beside him. "But I do have the address of the hotel he's currently staying at; apparently, our client is also residing there at the moment. He asked that you meet him before following through with the mission." He handed her a piece of paper that printed out from his computer. "Here, it's the address and room of the hotel that he's staying at. From him, you'll most likely get more information on your target."

Yoruichi let her eyes skim over the paper in her hands. "Las Noches, huh? That place is pretty fancy."

"Yes, well he wanted meet with you as soon as possible, so you should probably head over there now."

"Now? Jeez, he must really want this guy dead." The brown woman stood up from her seat.

"Apparently."

"Guess I'd better finish this quick then." She opened the door. "See ya later."

"Good luck," He said lowly, slurping the last of his coffee.

The door clicked shut.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the…" She glanced down at the paper in her hand, "…Espada Suite?"

"Oh, you must be Mr. Aizen's guest. Right this way," A cheery brunette, who looked much too young to be working in such an opulent hotel, gestured for her to follow.

They entered the elevator, and the bubbly brunette placed a golden key into an obscure panel. They began to rise. "The Espada Suite is the penthouse Mr. Aizen lives in. I'm Momo by the way." She gave a pleasant smile over her shoulder.

"I'm Yoruichi." The brown woman reflected her smile.

The door opened with a ding and Momo gestured for Yoruichi to exit. "Well, this is it. Enjoy your stay." She gave a wave as the doors clicked shut. Yoruichi turned to take in the sight of multileveled room.

_Definitely top notch. _She tilted her head to scrutinize the floor to ceiling windows.

"Ah, you must be _Flash Goddess_, I presume."

Yoruichi turned towards the man who had somehow entered the room under her radar, which was very rare indeed. He was a tall man, with mild features, scholarly brown hair and modest square glasses. He surely wasn't the kind of rich guy she expected to live in this kind of place.

"And I'm guessing you're Mr. Aizen?"

"That is correct." He gave a warm smile, "But please, do call me Sosuke."

This guy seemed way too benign to be requesting any death sentence.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast? I have quite a bit of food in there that I surely can't finish all by myself. We can discuss the arrangements while we eat."

"Yeah, sure." Who was she to turn down free food?

The entered a large dining area, a long white table at its center. It had enough chairs for a whole committee, and there was quite a miscellaneous array of dishes at one end.

The comely gentleman pulled out a chair for her. "Please, have a seat."

She obliged, sitting in the chair right beside him, the one just before the end of the table. Aizen hadn't even spoken before she started piling food onto her plate.

"Have you received the information I sent on our target?" He took a sip of the tea before him.

"Actually, no." She replied between bites of omurice. "We had a few complications at HQ."

"I see. Well I suppose I should get that to you right away." He turned his head in the direction of the doorway before calling calmly, "Gin."

It was only seconds after that monosyllable name was called that another tall man entered the area. His silver-hair seemed bleak in the dominantly white-colored room, his thin smile was sinister, and those narrowed eyes seemed menacing in their gaze. Yoruichi felt a shiver run down her spine as he perused her. This guy had one seriously miasmatic aura.

"Yes, Mr. Aizen." His svelte tone was just as cynical.

"Please retrieve the grey folder in my office."

"Of course, Mr. Aizen." He left the room and materialized a moment later, folder in hand. He gave it the older gentleman before leaving once again.

"Here you go." He handed it to Yoruichi who seemed quite content with her syrup-drenched waffles.

She took another large bite. "Thank you." She placed the fork down and opened the grey folder. Her eyes went wide at the picture on the first page, the lump of mushed waffle stopping short in her throat. She coughed wildly, still unable to take her eyes off the item in her hand.

At the left corner, on the top of the page, lay the paper-clipped image of her target. Those features were unforgettable: ink-black hair on milky white skin, charcoal grey eyes that held intensity so captivating that it couldn't be displayed in a mere image. She quickly reached for the orange juice on the table to wash down the food currently stifling her.

Sosuke leaned forward in concern. "Are you alright?"

She waved her hand reassuringly in response, still gulping back the citrus liquid. Giving a relieved sigh when she finished, she shook herself for her momentary stupor and glanced back at the folder she placed on the table.

There was no mistaking it.

"This guy…" She jutted her chin toward the folder. "He's…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Aizen finished, tilting his head slightly. "Have you heard of him?"

"Y-yes," She couldn't take her eyes off the image. "He's the heir to that massive realty company."

"That would be correct." The wealthy gentleman took a few sips from his tea. "He's also refusing the merger between our corporations, despite the approval of the committee in his company." The man's brown eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. "He's become a minor obstacle in the way of my plans. I beseech that you eliminate him promptly… in a discreet way of course."

"I understand. I'll have it done." She replied solemnly, starting to second guess her first impression of this guy. With the way the chandelier light glinted along the lens of his glasses, she felt a sudden sense of animosity lurking beneath that amiable surface. She was one to follow her intuitive inclinations, so she promised to keep her guard up around this debonair.

"Good. Well Mr. Kuchiki is currently staying in my hotel during his visit here, and he's made sure to fortify himself with a very dense line of security." The bespectacled man put the empty teacup down. "Now I understand that you must be very skilled at your job, considering I requested the most elite assassin. It may be difficult to slip past his defenses, even for someone of your dexterity. If you primarily face any deterring obstacles, I have other methods in which you may complete your task."

"Alright, I'm on it." She affirmed, pushing back from the table, voicing her good bye before making her leave.

It was in the elevator when she opened the folder once more, glaring down at the image before unclipping it and sliding it beneath the silky fabric of her brassiere.

She had an inkling that this mission wouldn't be as feasible as it seemed.

History just has a way of haunting its victims.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Chapter Two: Aimed to Kill

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter Two: Aimed to Kill

* * *

_"He was a killer, a thing that preyed, living on the things that lived, unaided, alone, by virtue of his own strength and prowess, surviving triumphantly in a hostile environment where only the strong survive." –Jack London_

* * *

She was a vicious black panther: fierce, predacious, graceful in its hunt and stealthy in its maneuvers.

She was silent as she crawled, breathing slow and controlled, her night vision goggles tinting her sight in green hues. This pathway seemed endless. And as she mapped her way through the air ventilation system -purely by memory of the hotel's blueprint- she tried to erase the image from her mind, the one that was currently burning a hole through the piece of flesh she had placed it on beneath the fabric of her brassiere. Why had she taken that damn picture anyways? She had convinced herself it was simply by means of memorizing its contents.

But even she knew, that was a face she could _never_ forget.

The twelfth corridor on the seventh floor, this was room number 612.

She hated daytime missions. They weren't easy for her. She was naturally a hunter of the night, one that functioned in the safety of the shadows, in the promising comfort of the dark. Dealing with the brightness of daytime, when life and energy was abundant and heroes thrived in its brilliance, people like her, the villains so to speak, were usually never successful in their endeavors.

But nevertheless, she was the best.

And she did a damn good job at it, no matter _who_ was her target.

The room was silent beneath her. This was a good thing. This meant that there weren't much people below. She saw blades of light from an opening a few feet away. Keeping her body low, grateful for its slender properties because of the tight fit, she slid in the illumination's direction. The compacted space was extremely dusty, and the thin mask she wore over her mouth kept her allergies at bay. Lifting her goggles to her hairline, she glanced down into the mesh-wired opening, taking in the sight of a luxuriously decorated room. She was hovering right above a king-sized bed, neatly made as though it hadn't been in use for quite some time, despite the fact that it was still early morning.

This spot was perfect. But she had been hoping that she could catch him while he slept, giving him a peaceful poisonous death in his sleep. It seemed that she would have to rethink her methods. She removed the small pouch strapped to her back, silently removing a few contents with her leather-gloved hands. She gave another peak into the opening before slipping a thin cord between grid-like wires. A miniature camera dangled at one end of the cord and she connected the other end to the small monitor in her hands. She could now see the room in its entirety, swiveling the cord back and forth gave a 360 degree view of the open space.

According to the information she had read in the folder, the heir had been residing in the hotel for almost a month now, yet the room held no sort of insight that a person was living there. There were no papers, clothing, nor any personal items of the sort. There wasn't even a wrinkle in the sheets, much less a crumb of food abandoned in some dark corner. Unless the hotel had round-the-clock cleaning services, this guy had to be to one serious neat freak.

This fact was not surprising to her.

She heard a door click open in the distance. Quickly retracting the cord to an unnoticeable length, she stared at the monitor in her hands, the screen displaying the open doorway of the room. The sound of a distant voice coming closer told her someone was walking in the room's direction. The voice was increasing in volume, the words being spoken clarified as the anonymity approached. The rich baritone of the voice was deep, smooth in its essence yet slightly dominating in the articulation of his speech.

"Yes, I'll have it prepared in time for the event. Do see that she maintains the current input ratings along with the amount we produce."

She felt her breath hitch as he entered the room, tugging on his tie with the phone pressed between his head and shoulder.

"No I actually won't be having one. I'm flattered but I must reject that offer. Thank you."

The flip phone clicked shut before he placed it on a nearby dresser, tugging his tie off completely before moving to work on the buttons of his cuffs. He shrugged off his well-tailored jacket, folding it neatly and laying it out on the chest at the foot of the bed. He began unbuttoning his shirt, standing in front of a mirror-lined door as he did so.

Yoruichi regarded the high definition monitor in silence, her mind blank and her eyes intently focused on his figure.

He was much more different from the last time she saw him. Those well-defined shoulders and back hadn't been there when they last met, much less those toned arms and the lean torso he was revealing as he slid the crisp white shirt from his body. His voice surely hadn't been that deep when they had last spoken too, and his face had been much rounder, less chiseled and elegantly arched. The only thing that seemed perennial was the raven hair falling over his shoulders and back. It was surely much longer than before, but the lustrous ink-black tendrils were still pin-straight and seeming soft to the touch.

Yoruichi couldn't explain the swell of emotions in her chest, ones that were long forgotten in the midst of nostalgic memories.

She shook herself from her momentary stupor, reminding herself of just who she was, why she was here and what she had to accomplish. He appeared to be heading for the washroom, and Yoruichi decided she would end his life there. Watching as he moved to the bathroom to take off the rest of his clothing, she waited patiently until she heard the sound of running water and the click of the shower door as it was shut.

She retracted the camera cord and placed it back into her pouch along with the monitor. She pulled out a noiseless electrical screwdriver, using it remove the nails from the vent's panel and lift it aside. She placed her knees on either side of the vent opening, bending her body forward so that her head stuck through and she could see the room upside down. Deciding it was safe to come out, she slid her body through the opening, dangling precariously for a second before gathering momentum to flip onto the carpeted floor. She landed right beside the bed, glancing up towards the vent in which she exited from. It was still open.

She delved into her pouch once more, retrieving what appeared to be a pen. She tugged on its ball-pointed tip, pulling out a rod at least ten times its size. She held the newly created pointer in her hands, extending her arm to reach up towards the ceiling above the bed. The tip of the rod held a magnet, one that easily caught the panel she had left aside the opening. She slid it until it covered vent once more, although it didn't have the screws to keep it in place. It would be her exit upon completing her task.

Retracting the pointer and placing it back into her pouch, she pulled out her weapon of choice for today's affairs: a small black bottle of poison.

She had been planning on dripping it into his mouth as he slept, but since he hadn't been when she arrived, she would simply place it on a few needles and shoot him with it. The only troublesome aspect of this method was the limited chance she got to complete it. She had only brought five needles, and since the poison was less potent when injected rather than ingested, she would have to shoot at least three for him to die. This wasn't even the most complex part of the strategy; it was the fact that she had two specific zones on his body to shoot him in: his neck and his heart.

Fortunately, he had left the bathroom door open so she could easily walk inside to reach him. Unfortunately though, the shower door was glass and high enough that she couldn't simply reach over it. She would have to wait until he was finished to catch him off guard.

She stood diligently near the doorway, waiting patiently until the moment he stepped out and she could shoot him point blank. He would also be naked when she saw him, which was surely a benefit in her favor. Not in the lascivious sense of course, but for the simple fact that people tended to be less defensive when they were nude, more focused on protecting their sense of pride rather than their life at stake.

It was exactly fifteen minutes later when the water was turned off. Yoruichi had to roll her eyes at the impeccable timing. She tucked the length of her ponytail at the nape of her neck before pulling her black hood over her head, straightening out the mask over her mouth. The last thing she wanted was for him to recognize her as his murderer. The thought of that sent an unbearable shiver down her spine.

The shower door was slowly opened, a wet toned arm reaching out to grasp the white towel hanging on a nearby rack. He stepped out while simultaneously turning to wrap the towel around his hips. Yoruichi was poised to aim for his neck, the area she could at least be exposed to no matter which way he turned.

She held the three poison-drenched needles between the knuckles of her gloved fingers, the dart gun in her hand locked and loaded to shoot. Trigger touched and aims ready; she took a deep breath before applying slight pressure.

_Three shots and this will all be over._

_Goodbye Kuchiki Byakuya…_

"I suppose you're here to kill me then?"

That smooth, cool tone made her breath hitch, her body frozen in brief stupefaction. She stared at his wet back silently, eyes wide before narrowing to slits.

_How long had he known she was there?_

Upon receiving no reply, the opulent heir turned his head to glance over his shoulder. His expression was uncannily calm and collected, those silver eyes running over her form before finally meeting her gaze.

"Are those poisoned needles?" He questioned solemnly. "How kind of you. I had been expecting a bullet to the head."

Yoruichi kept silent. Not only due to her utter shock that he discovered her but because she couldn't risk the chance of him recognizing her voice.

He suddenly moved to close the distance between them, and upon instinct, she pulled the trigger in her hands.

In that split second, he stepped a margin to the left. The only sound between them was the clink of the needle as it hit the glass shower door and landed onto the tiles.

Briefly aghast that he had so skillfully dodged the thin slice of metal, she took aim once more, having to raise her arms due to his new proximity.

He stared back at her with that same insouciant expression, not bothering to deviate from her point blank range.

She was slightly irritated by his placid countenance, as though a few poisoned-drenched needles were no match for someone of his stature. She knew there was no need to worry though…

Because he surely won't have that smug look when he's lying dead on the bathroom floor.

She pulled the trigger.

He sidestepped and slapped the dart gun from her hand, causing it to go skidding across the tiles.

She surely hadn't expected him to move so fast, but still, he _definitely_ couldn't top her speed.

She instantly grabbed a hold of his wrist, twisting it so that he was forced to turn away from her. His back was pressed against her as she brought her other hand –the one not gripping his wrist- around to his neck. Her three last needles were still locked between her knuckles and it would only take one jab for her to drive them all through his throat.

He was surprisingly still at the moment. She figured he would at least be struggling to release himself but he made no gesture of the sort. It was unnerving and she quickly wanted to get this job over with. It had taken much longer than necessary and surely got much more intense than was called for.

When she was just about to deliver her fatal blow, he lowered his chin towards his chest, blocking her target zone and almost causing her to groan in irritation. Why he did have to make this so complicated? It's not like he won't end up dead anyways…

She quickly brought her hand to the side of his neck, and before he could try anymore of his dexterous tricks, she jabbed the needles into his flesh.

He gasped and instantly took ahold of his neck when she released his wrist from her death grip. Turning himself around, no longer with that air of hubris, he narrowed those steely eyes before brusquely ripping the needles that were dug into his skin.

Yoruichi took a step back and watched him glare at her with vehemence. It was no matter whether he pulled them out or not; the poison was already coursing through his veins. He probably had a good twenty minutes before he lost his life.

He fell to his knees before her, still piercing her with that fervent gaze. Yoruichi felt a pang of something in her heart, one that caused her chest to tense as he fell forward on both his hands. He was panting. And even while he was on all fours, taking the shaky last breaths of his life, he still couldn't take his eyes off of her. Yoruichi wanted to turn away.

But they were strangely compelling.

The way he looked at her kept her locked in place, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep himself upright. She wanted to say something, to tell him not to move so much otherwise the bane would spread faster through his body. But even now, moments before his death, she couldn't take the risk of him recognizing her, to let him know that it was her of all people who had killed him.

Why won't her chest stop hurting?

She continued to be held under that fierce gaze, albeit she knew that her exit should have been much long ago. It was against her principles, to not simply head for the kill and leave. Yet she stood there and watched him as beads of sweat started to form on his brow.

Then he suddenly leapt forward, pushing himself on one bent leg so he could thrust his body towards her. His movements were drudged due to the toxic influence and she easily maneuvered herself from his range. It seemed he had been expecting this, for he abruptly brought his arm down, with needles in hand, and pierced them through her thin black flats.

She made no sound to express the sudden pain that drove through her toes and foot, only tilting her frame so that her weight shifted off her newfound injury.

He seemed satisfied that he had gotten to hurt her, because he no longer struggled to keep his weight up, letting his body collapse to the floor. She glared angrily that he managed to trick her at the last second, deciding that she would leave now before she had no chance to do so at all.

Moments later, before she replaced the panel on the vent, she gave one last look at his fey form, disregarding that foreign ache inside of her chest.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes, Taicho?"

"Would you care to explain why I smell liquor coming from that paperbag?"

"Heh heh… It's only my lunch, Taicho."

"_Matsumoto."_

"Y-yes, Taicho?"

"You'd _better_ not be drinking while we're on duty."

"O-of course not, Taicho."

"Are you lying to me?"

"…"

_"Matsumoto..."_

"Oh Mr. Kuchiki! We're back!"

"Don't you ignore me! Come back here!"

A busty blonde materialized in the doorway of Mr. Kuchiki's bedroom. She gasped at the sight before her, frozen stiff in shock. She barely heard the footfall of her captain as he approached.

"What have I told you about ignoring my…" The white-haired young man heard his voice trail off as he took in the scene of which his vice-captain was staring at so blankly. It was his current employer, Mr. Kuchiki Byakuya, lying still on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, his lower body only covered by a towel.

He instantly brushed past his stunned fukutaicho, running over to kneel by the fallen man's side. He turned the still form over, gasping when he realized the man was still alive. Barely though, with the way he was shivering lightly in perspiration, his skin a ghostly white…

No wait, it was always like that. But still, he never trembled as he did right now, his eyes half-lidded with a glassy distant gaze. He seemed as though he wasn't breathing.

The young man ran his thumb along the side of a pale neck, running along three barely dried dots of blood before bringing that thumb to his nostrils. He took a sniff then turned towards the busty blonde, who had come to kneel beside in the time he had been there.

"Tell Momo to bring that case I left with her."

"Yes, Taicho." The busty blonde seemed much more serious than before. "Is it poison?"

"Yes, now hurry. We don't have much time."

"Understood."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You wanna care to explain why I'm in your office again… so early in the goddamn morning?"

"Well you sure seem very pleasant this morning, Yoruichi. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, I'd like to go back home."

Kisuke took a languid sip from his steaming cup, regarding the bags under Yoruichi's eyes and the hazy look within them. "Are you feeling alright? You seem tired."

"Because I am." She snapped irritably. She hadn't slept all night. "Now are you gonna tell me why I'm here or not? I've got a bed at home with my name on it."

The blond man gave a sigh. "It's about your most recent mission."

Yoruichi's gaze drifted elsewhere, her tone emotionless. "What about it? It's done."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong."

Those hazy golden eyes seemed to spark with interest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Mr. Urahara took another sip of his coffee, "That your target is still alive."

Yoruichi leaned forward in defense. "That can't be!" She shook her head lightly, her voice softening to a disbelieving tone. "I… I killed him… I know I did. I saw him collapse right before my eyes..."

"Well according to your client, your target seemed very much alive as he spoke at the business meeting he attended yesterday evening."

Yoruichi was still in her disbelieving trance. "No… I… I killed him…"

Kisuke stood and moved around his desk, grasping her shoulders lightly to gain her attention. "Look at me." He gently demanded, wary amber eyes finally meeting his gaze. "Now listen. If this mission is too much for you to handle, I can always assign it to someone else. I know the history you two have together."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You… you knew?"

"Yes, but I know how you detach your personal life from your missions so I didn't think it would cause you any trouble." He paused. "And to be honest, I figured you had gotten over it already."

She brushed his hands from her shoulders, her tone suddenly fierce. "I _am_ over it."

"Fine," He sald calmly as he walked back around to his chair, sitting himself inside it. "Then I suppose you'll have no issues with finishing what you started."

"Of course not," She responded tersely. "He'll be dead the next time I see him."

Kisuke gave an amused chuckle. "If you say so, Yoruichi… if you say so."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Chapter Three: Espionage

_Note: shishou= sensei, except it's limited to certain traditional Japanese arts and crafts, including martial arts._

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter Three: Espionage

* * *

_"Successful hunting, it could be said, is an act of terminal empathy: the kill depends on how successful a hunter inserts himself into the umwelt of his prey –even to the point of disguising himself as that animal and mimicking its behavior." –John Vaillant_

* * *

"I understand that you were unsuccessful in your endeavors yesterday, _Flash Goddess_."

"Yes, it seems that although I poisoned him, he must have received some sort of anecdote."

"I see. How unfortunate," The bespectacled gentleman skimmed through a stack of papers on his desk. "We can assume that Mr. Kuchiki has now tightened his security as a result of the incident. Therefore we will have to change our approach on the matter."

"Well would you like me to follow him around and wait for an opening?" Yoruichi offered over the cup of tea she was sipping.

"No, that seems too extensive." Aizen replied. "Plus, I doubt his current security squad would provide any openings after yesterday's feat."

"Yeah, you're right." Yoruichi reluctantly confirmed. She was still rather upset over her recent blunder. Throughout her entire career as an assassin she had never failed once yet. Leave it to _him_ of all people to survive one of her attempts.

"But I do have an alternative method in which we can approach this issue." He stated prudently. "Although it requires much more of an effort on your part."

"What do I have to do?"

"You must disguise yourself as one of the hotel's cleaning staff and infiltrate his room. You would then have to finish him whenever the opportunity arises."

"But won't his security be present? How will I have the opportunity to get him alone?"

"I'm sure at some point he'll drift from their presence. It's up to you to strike at that moment then retreat before your cover is blown."

Yoruichi seemed pensive, her brow furrowed in thought as she pondered over the proposition.

"I know this seems much more difficult," Aizen expressed, "Which is why I recommend that you disguise yourself wholly. I'm also willing to pay any additional costs for your espionage services."

Yoruichi gave a sigh. This mission was just getting much too complex. She had accepted the offer I the first place –despite her history with Byakuya- because she thought that it would be terse and basic. She figured that she would simply kill him with a few drops of poison and be done with it. She hadn't expected to end up going undercover and actually confronting the guy. And then she had to deal with all these emotions she had no explanation for. Like how frightened she felt as she watched him glare at her during the moments she thought would be his last.

She had almost felt… regretful; an emotion which was nonexistent in her affairs as an assassin. She had never felt anything for one of her victims. It was simply her job, something she was ordered to do.

So she had to fulfill this mission to the end, despite the foreboding fear she felt at the thought of it. She had to do this for pride's sake, to prove to Kisuke she was truly over it, to prove to _herself_ that she was truly over it.

Over him.

"I'll do it."

Sosuke Aizen gave a gentile smile.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You know Mr. Kuchiki, after yesterday's incident, I was thinking that perhaps we could recruit another member to your personal security team."

"Why would we need to, Hitsugaya? Were you not successful in your efforts yesterday?"

"Well, yes. But even so, it was a really close call. If we hadn't gotten there when we did, you would've surely died… I was just thinking that in order to make sure an incident like that never happens again, we should add another member to our team."

"Are you not the captain and vice-captain of my family's personal security squad? You both are the best at what you do so therefore we have no need for any additional members. You two are skilled enough to perform the feasible task of ensuring my safety."

"That is true, but I still believe it would extend the security of your life if we divide our efforts between more than two people. We would have more eyes and ears on guard to defend against any possible threats."

"I agree with Taicho. There's a lot less work for each of us if we divide it amongst three people."

"_Matsumoto_, you're just saying that because you want less work!"

"Am not, Taicho! I have our best interests at heart!"

"Che. best interests for yourself…."

"Have either of you seen where I placed my key card?"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto quelled their bickering and turned towards their employer who was currently delving into his coat pockets in search of something. They were now standing outside the suite door.

"Oh you can just use mine, Mr. Kuchiki. I'm sure you must've just left it inside." Rangiku offered before walking up to the door and pulling out her spare key card. She opened the door for them and was the first to step inside. "I'll do a check of the rooms."

Byakuya entered after with Hitsugaya in tow. He removed his outer coat and hung it on the nearby coat hanger. He turned to Toshiro who was now sitting himself down on the main room's couch.

"Now if I were to accept your proposition on adding a new member, you would have to accomplish this under my specific conditions."

"And what would those be?" The white-haired youth replied.

"Well, the new member would have –"

_"What are you doing here?!"_

Byakuya and Toshiro turned their heads in the direction of Rangiku's voice; it was coming from the bedroom. Both males instantly moved towards it, speed walking until they came upon the current happenings.

Matsumoto was standing in the center of Mr. Kuchiki's bedroom, a black wig held tightly in one of her hands. She pointed a finger at a brown-skinned woman in a maid's uniform.

"I just asked you a question. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm just the maid. I'm doing my job."

Kuchiki Byakuya felt his heart stop at the sound of that voice, his eyes narrowed slightly at the purple-haired woman.

_It couldn't be…_

"We personally directed the servitude employees to never enter this room. We haven't had cleaning service since the day we first arrived here. And what about this?" She gestured to the wig in her hands. "Care to explain why you're wearing it?"

"I didn't want to show my hair."

Rangiku scoffed and Toshiro stepped forward. "Don't take us for fools, miss. You clearly had some other motive to be here so why don't you just explain to us who you are before we take things much more seriously."

The brown woman rolled her eyes and unconsciously glanced towards the raven-haired man standing stiffly in the doorway.

Their eyes met.

Byakuya could hear the slow thump of his heart beating.

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

_Ba-thump_

"…Yoruichi-shishou?"

"_Shishou?!_" Hitsugaya and Matsumoto echoed bewilderedly, glancing between the two with widened eyes. "She's your shishou?"

"_Was _his shishou." Yoruichi firmly corrected, her gaze still locked on the Kuchiki heir.

"But now you're a…" His monotonous tone was laced with skepticism. "… a maid?"

"Yes," She confirmed, feeling a bit of heat rise to her cheeks. Of all the careers for her to meet him with, she had to be a _maid_ of all things. She's fallen so far in his eyes… Wait, why should she care? Her mission was to kill him, not worry about what he thought of her...

"I see." The opulent heir replied succinctly. "What an… _interesting_ career choice. For someone who was once such an infamous martial artist, it is rather surprising."

"Yes, well I made a few wrong turns and ended up here so this is what I have to deal with for now." She lied with a straight face.

"I understand." He assured. "But would you care to explain why you are here and why you were incognito?"

"I already explained."

"I think we would prefer a more veracious explanation."

"It is one."

"Look here, Yoruichi," The busty blonde intruded. "We're here to protect Mr. Kuchiki and whether or not you two know each other has nothing to do with the fact that you're still here under highly suspicious circumstances."

"So unless you start answering our questions with some realistic explanations, we're going to have to arrest you and place you under thorough interrogation." Histugaya finished.

"That's fine by me," Yoruichi calmly replied. "I already told you the truth."

"Well, if you're going to be stubborn then…" Rangiku moved towards her, simultaneously delving into her purse for her handcuffs.

"Just a moment, Matsumoto." Mr. Kuchiki deep tone halted the blonde in her tracks.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you two leave us alone for a moment?"

Yoruichi's brow rose at the question and Matsumoto shared a baffled look with Hitsugaya before hesitantly turning to leave. They weren't too keen on leaving their boss with a possible suspect but they knew better than to question his orders.

Mr. Kuchiki hadn't bothered to watch the door as it sealed shut, his eyes taking in the countenance of his former sensei. She stood a few steps away from him, her arms crossed over her chest and her hips tilted ever so slightly to the side. This pose had always been habitual to her.

He had always found it flattering.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked flatly, seeming uncomfortable under his roving gaze.

"About an opportunity." He replied in a solemn tone.

Yoruichi's brow quirked in an expression of _Oh?_ "And what opportunity would that be?"

"I would like to offer you a position on my security squad."

There was a gasp that could be heard from the doorway and a whisper-shouted. "_Matsumoto! Would you be quiet?"_

Byakuya gave a sigh and turned towards the door. "Don't you two understand the meaning of _alone_?"

"So much for eavesdropping…" The sound of Rangiku's voice grew distant along with fading footsteps.

Byakuya put a hand to his temple as he turned back towards the room's other occupant. She was eyeing him speculatively.

"You want me to join your security squad?"

"Yes," The heir confirmed. "I'm currently hiring additional members and since I personally know of your skill, then I see no issue in hiring you."

"Don't you recall the results of the last time you and I worked together? It surely wasn't pleasant." Her tone was unmistakably surly.

"Yes, that is true," He calmly confirmed. "But we're currently under different circumstances, no longer teacher and student, but employer and employee." He clarified. "I'm also much older since the last time we met, and given that was the core of our issues in the past, we can certainly ensure a different outcome."

"I understand what you're saying," She started in that same flat tone. "But are _you_ sure you want to do this? Considering the way you spoke to me that last time we met, I figured –"

"There is no need to dwell in the past." He intruded. "I'm willing to hire you now because I feel that a career as a maid is certainly one that does not suit you."

"So since you think it doesn't suit me, I'm automatically supposed to jump at your offer?"

"I wasn't implying that –"

"Fine," She waved a hand nonchalantly with a shrug. "I'll take it."

The raven heir perused her for a moment, amusement reflected lightly beneath those steely grey eyes.

"You haven't changed at all, have you, Yoruichi?"

"We'll just see about that…"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So what you're telling me is that upon having your cover blown, you were astonishingly hired as a member of his security squad?"

"Yes, that is correct." Yoruichi spoke between sips of miso. "I apologize for failing once again. That blonde woman walks much more silently than one would think. I honestly wasn't sure whether I should accept the offer but it seemed like my only way out at the moment."

"No, you made excellent judgment during such a circumstance," Aizen cut neatly into his fileted fish. "I just wish you would've told me your history with Mr. Kuchiki. It could have been quite beneficial in our earlier attempts."

"Well by doing so, I would have revealed my identity." Yoruichi explained as she chewed a chunk of tofu. "But since you already know now, I suppose I'll just have to make you sign a confidentiality contract… either that or I'd have to kill you."

The thin line of Sosuke's lips quirked slightly at how insouciantly she spoke of murdering him. He was beginning to like this girl…

"Well then I suppose I will have to sign that contract."

"Yeah, if you value your life." She chuckled lightly.

Once again, Aizen found himself pleased with her disposition. She was rather intriguing… This Shihōin Yoruichi.

"Now do you understand how you will fully utilize your new position?"

"Yeah," She assured. "All I have to do is gather some data about him and finish off the job whenever the opportunity arises."

"Exactly." The bespectacled man gave a smile. "I would also prefer that you finish this job before the night of the Yamamoto Gala."

"Yamamoto Gala?" The brown woman reiterated. "That big event commemorating the old executive?"

"Yes, that is the one." Aizen adjusted the frame of his glasses. "It is the night I plan to present the merger between my company and Mr. Kuchiki's _former_ company."

"Alright, I understand." She finished off the last of her tea. "I'll have it done."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So now you're going undercover?" The blond man queried. "Are you sure you want to get so involved in something like this? You haven't done espionage in so long, Yoruichi. This might be more difficult than it seems."

"I hate it when you try to push your motherly worries on me, Kisuke. Have you no faith in your number one employee?"

Kisuke seemed comically offended by the term 'motherly worries'. "I just want to make sure that you aren't pushing yourself too hard because you're trying to prove yourself to some ridiculous inner doubts."

"I'm not trying to prove myself to anything." Yoruichi crossed her arms. "I'm just doing my job and that's it."

"Well, alright." Kisuke didn't seem to believe her. "I'll just have that contract printed for Mr. Aizen. I still can't believe you got your cover blown… Those guys in the 11th department are gonna have a laughing fit over this."

"They won't if you don't tell them." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes threateningly.

Kisuke was unaffected. "But Yoruichi darling, why _wouldn't_ I tell them such good gossip? The infallible Flash Goddess gets her wig stolen in a maid's uniform? That's pure gold right there."

"Remind me to kill you when I'm finished with this thing." Yoruichi was making her way to the exit.

She heard the grin in his words. "Yes, I'll have Hiyori make a memo."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Chapter Four: New Friends

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter Four: New Friends

* * *

_"It is easy to say how we love new friends, and what we think of them, but words can never trace out _

_all the fibers that knit us to the old." –George Eliot_

* * *

Yoruichi sat comfortably in the main room of Kuchiki Byakuya's hotel suite, ensconced in the lush cushions of an undoubtedly expensive couch. The room was extremely large, walls lined with over-priced paintings and floors furnished with settee's that surely hadn't been occupied since the time he's been here.

"Here's your personal key card for the suite."

Yoruichi turned towards the white-haired youth who had entered the room, his busty blonde companion following shortly behind. He handed her the gold-etched key card and moved himself to stand before her. The blonde sat herself in the couch across from her.

"Thanks," Yoruichi spoke upon taking it. She stood and extended a hand to the petit male. "I'm Yoruichi by the way. I don't believe we were formally introduced the last time we met."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," He took her hand and gave a firm shake. "I'm head of the Kuchiki Clan's personal security squad."

Yoruichi's thin purple brows drifted towards her hairline. "Oh really? But you're just so –"

She paused upon seeing the busty blonde wave her hands frantically in the background.

"So…?" Hitsugaya pressed, a small vein beginning to protrude on his forehead.

"So… handsome?" Yoruichi finished a smile.

The blonde gave a shrug in the background and Toshiro cleared his throat uncomfortably, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Y-yes, well I… I... –"

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." The busty woman intruded, standing up and shaking the other woman's hand as well. "I'm his vice-captain." She jerked a thumb in Toshiro's direction. He was currently regaining his composure.

"Nice to meet you." Yoruichi gave an amiable smile.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"Now I believe Mr. Kuchiki informed you that you would be joining our security squad?"

"Yes."

"Well this is true, but considering our limited knowledge of your abilities and attributes, I've suggested that we place you under a sort of 'trial period' in which both my fukutaicho and myself could assess your talents."

"Trial period?" The brown woman reiterated, eyeing them speculatively.

"Yes, instead of directly working within Mr. Kuchiki's personal security team, you'll be guarding his relative."

"Relative?"

"His adopted sibling, Ms. Kuchiki Rukia."

_Rukia_... _Rukia_… Now where had she heard that name before? Oh, right! She was strawberry boy's main squeeze...

No wait, that couldn't be her. What younger sibling of someone as rich as Kuchiki Byakuya would be caught hanging around some rundown street stall in the city?

"Oh, well that's fine then," Yoruichi affirmed. She would just have to do a good job of babysitting this girl if she was ever going to get closer to her target.

"Good," Toshiro praised, pulling out a black case he had brought with him upon entering the room. "I'll just hand you your weapons and you can start immediately. Ms. Rukia is currently having breakfast with Mr. Kuchiki so she'll meet you shortly afterwards. Then you will accompany her to her kendo lessons. It's all written here in the time sheet Mr. Kuchiki has provided for her."

"Got it." Yoruichi took the paper Rangiku outstretched towards her. "Thanks."

"Now we'll base our judgment of this trial period on your proven skills, our observations, Ms. Rukia's approval, and of course, your ability to stick to the schedule."

"Understood."

"Mr. Kuchiki apparently deems you trustworthy, but you'll still have to prove to me that you're capable of guarding a life in your hands."

Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly at that statement.

An assassin being judged on their ability to guard a life.

_How ironic._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Nii-sama, I just don't understand why I need a personal bodyguard. You already have the security squad watching my every move from a distance. What's the need for someone to follow me around all day? Aren't you the one who should be more worried about safeguarding your life?"

Byakuya had to stop himself from bringing a soothing hand to his temple. Although he was content with the degrading boundaries between his sibling and himself, he couldn't help but wish for the minor fear Rukia had once held for him. At least then she wouldn't have been as quarrelsome on the matter as she was being now.

He also blamed teenage rebellion for her current mutiny.

"Now Rukia, it's only temporary." The elder Kuchiki assured. "Yoruichi was once an old… _companion_ of mine, and she will surely not seem like a bodyguard, more so a female acquaintance."

"Alright", Rukia gave a sigh, pushing around the sliced pancakes on her plate. "As long as I get to choose another bodyguard of my own."

"You want _another _bodyguard?" The Kuchiki queried. "You clearly dislike the idea of having one so why would you request another?"

"Because I'm sure that this one will be more than willing to work hard if we hire him."

"Him?" Byakuya's brow rose, his older brotherly senses tingling. "And who is this male you speak of?"

The petite youth gave a warm smile. "Oh, just a humble acquaintance, Nii-sama."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You must be Rukia. I'm Yoruichi. Nice to meet you." A brown woman with a friendly grin outstretched her hand.

The younger Kuchiki took it in her grasp and shook it as she had been taught. "Nice to meet you too."

Rukia thought this woman was beautiful, slightly familiar even, and much younger than she had predicted. She seemed only a few years older than the young Kuchiki, and her frame was just as petite as her own. Except this woman actually had a fair-sized bosom (much to Rukia's slight envy) and her long toned legs gave her a good stature over the younger adolescent's.

Rukia couldn't help but wonder why her brother chose this woman as her bodyguard. She understood that the two had a history but she couldn't quite picture this woman capable of physically fighting off any threat, much less wielding a weapon.

After a brief exchange of words, the two females entered the sleek black automobile. Yoruichi took a glance at her watch (given to her by Toshiro) and read over the time sheet in her hands.

"So first we head off to this kendo class of yours and then we attend some sort of 'etiquette lesson'?"

"Yes," Rukia confirmed, inwardly rolling her eyes at the tedious day she had ahead of her. She usually skipped her etiquette lessons to stop by Ichigo's stall. She would have to take a break on that until she could get to know this woman better. For all she knew, Yoruichi might tell her brother how much she constantly disobeyed the schedule he had given her.

But then again, she _had_ made a deal with her brother. She wouldn't really need to visit Ichigo's stall anymore to see him.

"By the way," Rukia started, turning towards Yoruichi who was gazing out the window. "Did my brother inform you that you wouldn't be the only bodyguard I'll have?"

"No, he didn't." The elder woman replied. "Are we going to meet this other person along the way?"

"No… well I still haven't asked him if he wants the job yet…" Rukia turned to gaze out the window, her violet eyes gleaming with subtle adoration. "I just hope he'll say yes…" She muttered quietly to herself.

Yoruichi smiled at the younger woman's profile. She knew that look anywhere. It was definitely the googly eyes she was always shooting strawberry at the stall.

"Oh, I'm sure he will."

Rukia turned towards the older woman, surprised to see the knowing grin on her face.

"What makes you think so?"

Yoruichi's grin remained unchanged. "I'm sure any teenage boy would throw his life on the line for a cute girl like you."

Rukia blushed lightly at the compliment before turning back towards the window. She was starting to like this woman. Something about her seemed so mischievous and whimsical.

It was only a short moment after that she realized something, quickly turning her head back to the other female beside her.

"How do you know he's a teenage boy?"

Yoruichi was honestly surprised she caught that, offering a smirk to the young Kuchiki. "With that look in your eyes…" She chuckled lightly. "Let's just call it a lucky guess."

Rukia was slightly bemused but she accepted the response anyways, turning back towards the city flying by outside her window. She decided she'd call Ichigo during her lunch break in kendo class. He would probably be expecting her to show up at the stall today.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was well past midnight when Yoruichi sat herself atop a bar stool chair at the stall. Even this late into the night, the place was still crowded, shouts of orders being thrown back and forth. The noisy sounds of the city played steadily in the background, the low hum of chatter among civilians and the honks and screeches of reckless drivers on the roads.

Surprisingly, the typically feisty redhead was much more placid tonight. Instead of barking back at the constant stream of orders, the handsome teen was practically whistling a pleasant tune as he floated between the pots and pans surrounding him. He chopped vegetables with an air of finesse, dishing out orders one after another like he had eight arms instead of two.

Even when Yoruichi had called out her archetypal order of everything on the menu, Ichigo had simply turned towards her with a subtle smile. Even going so far as to greet her with a, "Oh, hey Yoruichi." Like she was his long-time friend he hadn't seen in a while.

"What's up with that look?" He chuckled at the expression she gave him in return, her eyes slightly widened and her brows halfway across her forehead.

"What's up with _you_?" Was her instant reply. "You look like someone shot you with some unknown narcotic."

He laughed as he placed a few plates on the counter. "I'm just a little happy is all."

"_Little_ might be an understatement." She played with the saltshaker beside her. "What's got you so giddy?"

"Nothing," He said with a dazed smile. "It's just… well I won't be working here so often anymore."

Yoruichi tapped the salt into her palm. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," He breathed with a hazy look as he started stirring the pot beside him. "I've gotta new job so I'll only be working here late nights a few times out of the week."

"Oh?" Yoruichi feigned surprise, licking at the salt in her hand. "And what job would that be?"

"Well, it's um…" Ichigo couldn't stop the smile that grew across his face, his eyes gazing off into some unknown distance. "I'm going to be a bodyguard for Rukia…"

"A bodyguard?" Yoruichi reiterated for dramatic effect. "That seems so dangerous. And isn't that the girl you're always ogling?"

Ichigo seemed unaffected by her comment, floating over to the counter to give a bowl of rice to a customer. He leaned against it for a moment, cheek resting in his palm and his chocolate eyes in a love-filled daze. "Yeah…" He breathed.

Yoruichi bit back the laughter threatening to erupt from her throat. If she had known he'd turn into such a heart-struck teenage girl, she would've suggested the idea from the get go.

"So why does she need a bodyguard anyways?" Yoruichi queried, now reaching for the soy sauce.

Ichigo had floated back to the sink, straining a few noodles under cold water. "She said her brother's a bit overprotective. I guess he's the CEO of some massive realty company or something like that."

"Oh, so you're the only bodyguard she'll have to protect her. Aren't you too inexperienced to take on a task like that?"

"Oh no, it's not just me." Ichigo reassured with a smile. "Apparently her brother just hired a new one. She told me it's some really cool chick, someone that she knows I'll get along with."

"Well doesn't that sound nice?" Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Yeah, it sounds perfect." The orange-haired teen was practically beaming. "I seriously can't wait."

"Oh, I can't wait either..." Yoruichi muttered with a smirk.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if these first few chapters have been a drag so far. They're necessary to set the ground for the real plot and stuff. They'll get longer though... and more interesting... _


	5. Chapter Five: Indignation

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter Five: Indignation

* * *

_"Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned." – Buddha_

* * *

Rukia eyed the redhead who was sporadically fidgeting beside her.

"Are you nervous Ichigo?"

"N-no, of course not." He quelled his movements when he realized she was staring at him, focusing his eyes on the numbers above the elevator door, indicating the levels of floors they were passing.

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo brought his eyes to meet her violet gaze. There was no way he could lie when she was looking at him like that, like she was some kind of lost puppy or something.

"Okay, just a little."

"Why would you be nervous?" She queried. "Nii-sama just wants to meet you before we head off today."

"I know that." He said with a sigh. "It's just… well he's kind of like your dad and all. I just don't wanna make a bad impression or anything like that." He drifted his gaze back to the numbers. "I mean… I'm not from any rich family like you guys. What if he thinks I'm just another street rat?"

Rukia gave a light laugh, causing Ichigo to look back at her, his brow furrowed in perplexity.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She brought a hand to her lips to stop herself from giggling. "It seems like you don't remember that _I _was once a 'street rat'. Yet Nii-sama was still willing to take me in, despite what our clan's elders thought. " She paused. "He even took in my friend Renji who was also an orphan. He gave him a job as his personal assistant, which is something pretty huge in such a large company."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, still appearing quite anxious despite Rukia's reassurance.

"Yeah," She affirmed with a warm smile, reaching out to give his hand a light squeeze. "Just be yourself, Ichigo. There's nothing to worry about."

Ichigo fought the blush rising in his cheeks. Holding her hand was anything but calming at the moment.

Shortly after, they stood outside the office door of the elder Kuchiki. Ichigo was practically sweating bullets and Rukia gave another squeeze of the hand she held between them. She gave a reassuring smile when he glanced down at her, his expression calming slightly by her gaze. He forced a subtle smile in return.

Then the door suddenly flew open.

Kuchiki Byakuya, who had come to check just who was lingering outside his office, stood firmly in the doorway. His gaze flickered to Rukia, then to Ichigo, then to the set of hands clasped firmly between them. He glanced back up at the perspiring redhead, dark stormy eyes narrowing slightly until the two hands were quickly released. He then turned towards his younger sibling.

"Good morning, Rukia."

"G-good morning, Nii-sama." She glanced towards Ichigo. "This is Ichi–"

She heard the footsteps of her brother as he started to walk away.

Ichigo suddenly had a dreadful sense that this meeting wouldn't go so well.

_Twenty-one minutes later…_

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Ichigo."

"He wouldn't even shake my hand."

"He can be a little… withdrawn sometimes."

"He thinks I'm a criminal."

"No, he doesn't."

"He asked me if I'm a _gang member_"

"He… makes assumptions."

"Like how he thought that my hair was bleached?"

"Well… it _does_ kind of look like –"

"And did you see the way he was looking at me?"

"Ichigo."

"Like I just threw up on his lap or something."

"Ichigo!" Rukia grasped his shoulders and turned him towards her, blocking the doorway in the hotel's lobby.

"Yes?"

"It doesn't matter whether Nii-sama hates you or not, which I'm sure he doesn't anyways." She ignored Ichigo's scoff. "What matters is the fact that he's allowing you be my bodyguard. And isn't that what we wanted?"

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo gave a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry for getting so worked up."

"It's fine," She assured with a smile, walking through the open doors. "Our day can only get better from here, right?"

"Yeah," He agreed, falling in step behind her. "We're supposed to meet that other bodyguard now, right?"

"Yeah, she's right there." Rukia pointed directly in front of them, to where Yoruichi was leaning against the side of the limo, her arms crossed over her chest and a wide-spread grin across her face.

Ichigo's jaw was on the floor.

"Hey there, Rukia." The purple-haired woman greeted, walking to meet them halfway.

"Hey, Yoruichi." The younger Kuchiki replied. "This is Ichigo." She gestured to the orange-haired boy who had yet to pick his jaw up.

"Hey, Ichigo," The brown-woman gave a sinister grin, extending her hand towards him. "Nice to finally meet you."

The aghast teen barely found his voice, pointing an accusatory finger in the woman's direction. "_You!"_

Rukia glanced awkwardly between the pair. "Have you two already met?"

Ichigo gave a terse nod, apparently still at a loss for words. "Ye-"

Yoruichi gave a few harsh slaps to his back, grinning as she did so. "No, of course not." She laughed between pats. "I always get confused for other people." She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, pulling the abused teen to her side. "I have a feeling we'll get along great though, right Ichigo?" She gave his shoulder a good squeeze.

"R-right." He replied before he nearly lost feeling in his arm.

"Would you mind giving us a sec? We need to discuss some personal bodyguard things." She asked Rukia, who had been eyeing them speculatively.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you two in the car."

Ichigo waited until car door closed before dragging Yoruichi off to the side.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And why is Rukia calling you her bodyguard?!"

"Calm down, you're getting all red."

"No, I will not calm down!" Ichigo rebuked, despite the fact that he was attempting to do so. "Now answer my questions."

"Alright, alright," Yoruichi gave a chuckle. "I'm here because I'm also a bodyguard for Rukia."

"Seriously?" Ichigo still couldn't believe it. "Then why didn't you say anything yesterday? You knew that I was talking about this job!"

"But then I wouldn't have got to see that perfect look on your face." Yoruichi laughed at the thought of it. "Oh man, I really wish I could've taken a picture. Your eyes were practically bulging out your head." Her shoulders shook as she tried to contain herself.

Ichigo felt his face redden again, steam all but visible as it flew from his ears. "I swear you're not getting away with this! I just know you have some personal vendetta for me!"

His comment made Yoruichi laugh more, holding her sides as she doubled over. "Please," She pleaded between gasps of breath. "Don't… make me… laugh..."

"You won't be laughing when I tell Rukia that you lied." Ichigo threatened with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, yeah?" Yoruichi laughter finally died down, panting lightly as she regained her breath. "And what if I tell her how you were fawning over her yesterday?"

She suddenly lightened her voice to a mocking tone. "Oh Rukia's so pretty! I can't wait to kiss her all night long!"

"I DID _NOT_ SAY THAT!"

Yoruichi gave a teasing laugh at his crimson face. "Sure sounded like it."

"You know what?" Ichigo scowled. "I'm leaving!" He turned himself to stomp away, pausing when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Easy there, strawberry." Yoruichi pulled him to turn around. "I was only kidding."

He snatched his arm from her grasp, stuffing his hands brusquely into his pockets. "Well I've had enough of your damn jokes." He muttered indignantly.

"Okay, how about I make it up to you?" Yoruichi offered. "How does ice-cream sound?"

"I'm not a goddamn five year old!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." Yoruichi held her hands up in defense. "Then how about a few love lessons?"

"I don't want your stinkin' love lessons."

"Then I'm guessing you don't know about the Yamamoto Gala?"

"What's that?" Ichigo tried to hide his curiosity. "Sounds like some rich party."

"It is." Yoruichi confirmed. "It's happening in about two weeks and I'm sure Rukia still doesn't have a date."

Ichigo failed to pretend he didn't care. "Yeah so?"

"Well, I bet your bottom dollar that she's gonna ask you."

"S-so what if she does?"

"And I'm guessing you don't know ballroom dancing, or proper etiquette, or even the way to hold a woman's hand when you court her, or the -"

"Alright, I get it." Ichigo intruded. "Rukia doesn't care about those things anyways."

"Yes, but Byakuya does." Yoruichi clarified. "And I can bet you that he won't approve of anyone who doesn't know how to conduct themselves."

Ichigo hated that she was right. After that horrible meeting this morning, he knew for a fact that Byakuya didn't play around when it came to his sister. Ichigo also didn't want some other chump to take Rukia as a date so he only had one option when it came to this.

"Fine," He grumbled tersely, his gaze drifted elsewhere. "You can teach me your stupid lessons."

"I just knew you'd come around, kid." Yoruichi smiled, flinging an arm across his shoulders as they walked towards the car.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Wow, Ichigo. I never knew you were so good at kendo." Rukia praised as they exited the dojo.

"Oh, it was nothing." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to seem so smug at the praise. "My dad just taught me a thing or two."

"Oh, really?" Rukia queried. "He must be really good because I've honestly never seen Ukitake-sensei lose a match before."

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded in reply. "Well the guy did look kind of sick… and he _did_ beat me afterwards."

"Yeah, but you still won." The petite girl pressed, her violet eyes gleaming with admiration. "You should definitely come to more of my lessons. The guys at the dojo hold a lot more respect for you now."

"Yeah, I'll come if you want me to." Ichigo tried to not stare so hard into those big round eyes.

"Great," She chimed, moving closer to his side as they walked.

"Hey, you wanna grab a bite to eat? Maybe some ice cream or something?" Ichigo offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Rukia beamed. Then her smile suddenly faltered as she realized something. "Oh, wait." She started, turning to Yoruichi who was strolling behind them. "I forgot I have an etiquette class next." She sighed.

"What etiquette class?" Yoruichi asked, pulling out her time sheet.

Rukia pointed a finger on the piece of paper, identifying the little box with the term 'Etiquette Class' typed neatly on it. "That one."

"I don't see anything there." The brown woman concluded.

"It's right there." Rukia pointed again.

Yoruichi seemed perplexed, turning towards the orange-haired teen. "Do _you _see something, Ichigo?"

He peered down at the paper. "Looks blank to me."

Rukia glanced bewilderedly at the paper before flickering her gaze between the two bodyguards. Her face slowly contorted to that of realization, Yoruichi and Ichigo giving her a slow nod.

"Ohh~…" She returned their slow nod.

"Yeess~… " Two body guards agreed, heads bobbing in unison.

"But why are we nodding?" Rukia asked.

They all stopped.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the car now." Yoruichi walked past them. "I call shotgun!"

The two teens shared a look.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi glanced down at the time sheet in one hand, licking the ice cream cone she held in the other. It appeared that after etiquette class, Rukia had educational tutoring for the rest of the afternoon. Yoruichi knew she couldn't make the younger girl skip that, as much as it would please the two youths.

She glanced up at them from where she sat on the bench. Ichigo and Rukia stood at the railing of the pier, overlooking the coast along the city. They held hands while eating ice cream, occasionally sharing a meaningful glance before either one turned away with a blush on their cheeks.

Yoruichi had to throw her ice cream away.

There was just too much fluff and sweetness around here.

She glanced back down at the last box on the time sheet, the one that was labeled, 'Dinner with Mr. Kuchiki'.

Of all the things they'll have to go through today, this one is sure to be the most troubling. Despite her ostensible involvement in the two teens' lives, she couldn't forget her true purpose, the reason she was sitting here in the first place.

She had to kill him.

She had promised Aizen she would gather information, to finish him off whenever the opportunity arises. But considering the circumstances of this 'trial period', she most likely wouldn't get the chance be with him alone. She simply had to wait until she gained their approval. Then she would finally be on his personal security team, which would give her plenty of chances to follow through with her task.

She could only hope they would approve her soon. The longer she spent involving herself with them, the harder it would be to maintain her motives.

She was a spy, an assassin.

There was no good left for her in the world anymore…

"Yo, Yoruichi!"

She glanced up at the two youths who were waving her over. She walked over to them, putting a smile on as she did so.

"You guys need me for something?"

"No," Rukia smiled, "But Ichigo wanted to give you something."

"Well, it was your idea."

"But you picked it."

"Yeah, but you –"

"Alright enough with the bickering." Yoruichi intruded. "What is it?"

Ichigo reluctantly pressed something into her palm. She glanced down at it.

"A cat key chain?"

She held the object by its metal ring, watching as the small black cat twirled in the air. It had a Cheshire grin with two golden cat eyes, and a long black tail that curled neatly behind it.

She glanced back at Ichigo who was rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze drifted elsewhere with a blush on his cheeks. Rukia nudged his ribs with her elbow, giving him a pressing look.

"Yeah well, it's… I don't know." He muttered. "It just reminded me of you… I don't really know why."

"And we also wanted to thank you for today." Rukia offered a warm smile. "For being so cool about everything."

Yoruichi glanced back down at the key chain in her hands, rubbing her thumb over that grinning face.

She brought her gaze back to the amiable teens, a genuine smile working its way across her lips.

"Thank you both. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Yoruichi."

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo scoffed. "If I knew you'd be such a sap I wouldn't have gotten it for ya."

"Oh shut up, strawberry." She roughly tousled his orange hair.

"Quit doing that already!"

Rukia giggled at the scene.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The room was silent, save for the cling and clang of silver utensils as they met ceramic bowls and plates. You could also hear the faint crunch of crisp lettuce as it was chewed within the mouths of the table's occupants.

Yoruichi glanced around the table. Byakuya was eating neatly to himself. Toshiro and Rangiku were exchanging a look of '_why are we here?'_ Ichigo and Rukia were blushing lightly into their plates. And Yoruichi didn't have to look under the table to tell they were holding hands.

The elder Kuchiki lightly cleared his throat, gathering the attention of those around him.

"So Rukia," He began solemnly. "Did you enjoy your day? Now that you have a bodyguard in your favor?"

"Yes, of course, Nii-sama," She replied, knowing that he was referring to the orange-haired teen. "Ichigo even attended my kendo lesson with me. He actually won against Ukitake-sensei in a sparring match. The whole class was so amazed." She beamed.

"Is that so?" The older Kuchiki inquired, drifting his gaze to the blushing redhead. "You must be quite skilled then, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well, my dad kind of taught me a few tricks."

"I'm afraid that tricks alone cannot give you the upper hand against someone as skilled as Mr. Ukitake. You must possess some admirable talents if you were capable of winning against him. Am I right, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes."

"So you agree?"

"Agree?"

"That you possess some admirable talents?"

"W-well, no but –"

"So you feel you're untalented?"

"Well, no I –"

"So you _do_ think you're talented?"

"No, I just –"

"Make up your mind, Kurosaki Ichigo. You mustn't be so ambivalent."

"Okay!" Ichigo shouted. "I _do_ think I'm talented. Alright?"

"There's no need to raise your voice, Kurosaki Ichigo." The heir stated calmly. "And arrogance is a very distasteful quality."

"_Ugh._"

The table's occupants drifted their attention to Yoruichi. She glanced up from her plate with an astonished look, as though she hadn't meant to say the term aloud.

"Is there something you would like to say, Yoruichi?" The raven heir queried.

She was never one to bite her tongue. "I just find your behavior repulsive."

There were a few light gasps from the table, and Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I never pinned you as the type who went around bullying little kids."

"Are you referring to Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The orange-haired teen was wondering the same thing. Just who the hell was she calling 'little kid'?

"Yes, I'm talking about him." Yoruichi confirmed. "Unless there's someone else in this room that you're picking on."

"I don't believe I'm _picking _on anyone." The heir defended firmly.

"Oh, really?" She feigned shock. "Because it sure look likes it to me. I don't see you berating anyone else with ridiculous questions."

"Well, would you like my attention, Yoruichi? Would you rather I berate _you_ with questions?" The elder Kuchiki inquired in his icily-dominating tone.

"Tch. Like I'd ever want your attention…"

"Well, you have in the past." He corrected. "Always flaunting yourself so I would fall at your feet like some common fool."

"And you did."

"I did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"I've had _enough_ of your antics." The opulent heir rose from the table. "If you would all excuse me."

The table's occupants watched as the gentleman made his leave, and then turned their gaze back to Yoruichi sitting numbly in her seat.

"What?" She questioned their curious stares.

Rukia spoke first. "I've never seen Nii-sama like that before..."

"Me either." Rangiku piped in. "Just what kind of history do you two have together?"

"That's none of your business, Matsumoto."

"Hmph." The busty blonde huffed with a pout. "You don't have to be so mean, Taicho."

"Hey, uh… thanks for um… ya know? Sticking up for me and stuff." Ichigo mumbled to his plate.

"It was nothing." Yoruichi replied as she stood from the table.

"Are you leaving?" Rukia asked with a tinge of melancholy. The night was just turning for the worst.

"No, I'm just gonna go check on him." Yoruichi reassured as she walked towards the doorway. "He can be a pretty big baby whenever someone tells him he's wrong."

The moment she left, Rangiku leaned in towards the table. "Okay seriously, doesn't anyone else wanna know what's going on between those two?"

"Yeah, I do." Rukia replied. "It's so strange to see Nii-sama talk to anyone that way."

"Or to see anyone talk to _him_ that way." Ichigo finished.

"I have to admit," Toshiro began. "Those two _have_ certainly piqued my interest."

"Oh, Taicho," Rangiku gave a smile, grasping the bottle of wine on the table. "It's great to know you're normal sometimes."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi gave a light knock on his office door. Having seen his bedroom empty, she figured the only place he would be is here.

"Come in," Was the terse reply shortly after.

She opened the door and walked, closing it behind her as she entered. The room was narrow but long. Bookshelves as high as the ceiling were lined along either wall. Byakuya sat behind a desk at the far end of the room, a bright lamp by his side and a stack of papers before him.

"I hope you're not here to finish arguing with me, because I surely won't participate."

The room was quiet enough to hear his soft-spoken tone from the other side of the room.

"I came here for an apology."

He glanced up from his paperwork. "And you're planning on giving one?"

"No, I thought you'd be the one doing so." Yoruichi replied as she strolled along the bookshelves.

"You expect _me _to give _you_ an apology?"

"That's correct."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you offended me."

"And you offended me as well."

"But you started it."

"You're the one that accused me of bullying little children."

"Because it's true."

"I don't believe so."

"Well I don't care what you believe."

The Kuchiki heir gave a sigh. "And I said I wouldn't argue with you…"

"Yeah, you did."

He stood from his chair. "You really haven't changed at all Yoruichi." He walked slowly in her direction, his voice coming soft and deep. "You were always so pugnacious… always trying to provoke me…"

He paused a short distance from her. "Why did you tantalize me so?"

She reclined her form against the bookshelf, giving him a seductive smirk.

"Maybe I like to see you angry, Byakuya."

She saw the line of his lips quirk slightly in response. Then he suddenly took another step towards her, placing a hand on the bookshelf right beside her head. He leaned himself to eliminate what little distance there was left between them, bringing his visage just to scape of her face.

Her heart was suddenly thrumming in her ears. And each soft word he spoke sent a current of warm breath ghosting over her lips.

"I know you do, _Yoruichi_."

The way her name rolled off his tongue…

She hadn't realized she stopped breathing until there was an aching pain in her chest.

He then stood up from his position and walked back over to his desk, leaving Yoruichi to stare dumbfounded at his retreat.

So not only was he flirting with her, he was teasing her as well?

She stood up from the shelf as she regained her composure, reminding herself why she was in this room in the first place. Although she wish she were here to finally finish her mission (there were too many witnesses in the other room), she could still get the apology she warranted for.

"So I'm guessing you won't be apologizing for your actions tonight?"

"Not unless you plan on apologizing yourself."

"Well, I don't."

"Then neither do I."

"Then I guess I'll be leaving."

"Good night."

She plodded to the door, making no effort to reply.

"And Yoruichi?"

She spared him a glance over her shoulder, expecting some comment about her lack of decorum.

"Would you mind sending the 'little kid' my apologies?"

She gave him a smirk. "Go do it yourself, pretty boy."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Chapter Six: Pretense

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. They made me come back to this story :)_

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter Six: Pretense

* * *

_"Half the time she did things not simply, not for themselves; but to make people think this or that; perfect idiocy she knew for no one was ever for a second taken in." –Virginia Woolf_

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you aren't truly a bodyguard for Mr. Kuchiki, but in lieu, his sibling, this Kuchiki Rukia you speak of?"

"Yeah," Yoruichi confirmed, finishing off the remaining scraps on her plate before setting her fork down. "They're calling it some sort of 'trial period', where I have to prove myself to actually be capable of guarding Byakuya's life in my hands."

"Trial period, you say?" Aizen rested his chin on one of his hands, appearing as cool and collected as someone of his opulence could be. "This little 'trial' of theirs may be a minor hindrance in the pace we've set for our plans. Who's to say the amount of time it would take for them to recognize you as being trustworthy. That is, _if_ they find you trustworthy."

"Are you telling me that I don't look innocent?" Yoruichi arched a brow in his direction.

The bespectacled man gave an amused smirk. "Of course not, _Ms. Flash Goddess_. I simply doubt they'll be hasty in assuming you're fit for the job. But such a thing is no matter," Sosuke reclined in his throne-like chair, a glint of light reflecting its way across his glasses. "I'll find a way to deal with this issue, and soon."

Yoruichi was curious. "Really? How?"

"Nothing that should be relevant to you, my lovely assassin." Aizen gave her a smile too pleasant for comfort. "Just go along with the plans we have set. You shall see when the time comes."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It's only been a few minutes after leaving the Espada Suite that Yoruichi finds herself outside Byakuya's bedroom door. Having checked the kitchen to see if he and Rukia were having breakfast, only to find the room surprisingly empty, she figured she'd stop by this place to find the Kuchiki heir.

Giving a light knock and receiving a low, "Come in," in reply, Yoruichi enters the bedroom she had once been in before, except this time, without being incognito, nor with the intent to massacre him.

Closing the door quietly behind her, she sees him standing before his mirror, placing his lengthy tie around his neck. She walks over to him.

"You and Rukia aren't having breakfast this morning?"

Without turning from the mirror, he answers, "No, she's apparently overslept and I decided not to wake her."

"How kind of an elder sibling you've become, Byakuya. I never pegged you for the doting type."

He spares a glance in her direction as he pulls the end of his tie through a loop. "I simply see no point in bothering to wake her when I have my own business to attend to. Our breakfast typically takes away from my schedule as it is. If she isn't willing to wake just to make an appearance then there's no point in making an effort to do so myself."

Yoruichi sighs as she perches herself on the edge of his dresser. "Couldn't just take the compliment, huh?"

Byakuya ignores her rhetoric question, stepping back from the mirror as he puts on his blazer. "Since I assume you had already known that we hadn't had breakfast, why did you stop by my bedroom instead of hers?"

"I thought I might as well ask you what was going on since I'd end passing by your bedroom on my way to get to hers." She lied skillfully, having no true reason as to why she stopped by him in the first place. She was willing to let herself believe she did it to simply gain some information for her ulterior motives here.

"And anyways," She continued, standing up from the dresser to move in front of him. "You should be lucky I stopped by here." She placed her hands at the navy blue tie around his neck. "I can't believe a neat freak like you doesn't know how to straighten his own tie properly."

"These western clothes are bothersomely eccentric." He scorned with subtle distaste, watching as she straightened the object in question before running her hands over his collar. He wondered if she knew how intimate of a gesture this is. He couldn't remember the last time a woman would dare to do such a thing.

"Yeah, well they actually look pretty decent on you for someone who doesn't even know how to wear them." She commented as she rested her hands on his chest, her fingers lining over the sharp creases of his blazer.

"I assume that is your unrefined way of complimenting someone?" He questioned airily, feeling strangely comforted by the short proximity between them and the way she had yet to move despite having fixed the minor error in his attire.

"Take it how you want to, Byakuya-bo." She quipped lightly, gazing up into his stormy eyes with a smirk on her lips. "Just don't expect me to start dazzling over you like these idiotic girls do."

"My reputation precedes me," He replied serenely, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Yoruichi was about to tell him not to flatter himself when the door cracked open, Matsumoto's head popping into the room .

"Oh, so you two _are_ in here?" She observed, taking note of the short proximity between them. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to say that both the cars are ready. And Ms. Rukia's already waiting outside."

"So she's awoken on her own, I see." Byakuya stated as he moved towards the door, buttoning his blazer as he did so. "I have an important call to make, Matsumoto. So I'll be down shortly. Give the driver today's schedule for me."

"Sure thing, Mr. Kuchiki," The blonde replied as she sidestepped to make him pass through the doorway, Yoruichi following shortly after. The two females headed in the direction of the suite's exit.

"That's quite a suiting look you've got there," Rangiku commented as they walked down the extensive hallway to the suite's main room.

"What look?" Yoruichi questioned, glancing over her casual outfit as she did so. She didn't think she appeared to out of the ordinary today.

"The one on your face," The blonde informed as she looked at her. "I haven't seen that lovesome look in a while. At least on someone other than myself and the two lovebirds we've got waiting downstairs."

"I don't know what 'lovesome' look you're talking about but I doubt it'll show on my face in the next century." Yoruichi replied dryly. 'Lovesome' wasn't exactly a word one would use to describe someone like herself.

"Whatever you say," Rangiku chimed with a disbelieving smile. "But you two make quite a cute couple."

"Oh, yeah?" Yoruichi had to stop herself from outright laughing at that statement. "Well I know quite a few people that would beg to differ."

"Really?" The busty blonde pried, her curiosity piqued. "Who would think such a thing?"

"No one you should be concerned about, Matsumoto." A male voice intruded. "Haven't I told you about minding your own business?"

Rangiku didn't need to turn to see her captain walking right behind them, with a disapproving frown on his face no doubt.

She crossed her arms beneath her ample chest, a pout on her lips. "For someone who's always telling me to mind my own business, Taicho, you sure like popping in on my conversations."

"If I don't keep an eye on you, I don't know who will." He replied as he increased his pace to walk past them, opening the hotel suite door for them to step through.

"I'm not a child you know, Taicho." Rangiku huffed as she passed him, moving towards the elevator with Yoruichi in tow.

"Could have fooled me." Hitsugaya quipped lowly, stepping into the elevator as the doors closed with a _ding_.

"I heard that, Taicho." Rangiku glared fervently at the back of his head, wishing she could hit him like he was the unruly child he looked like.

"You were meant to," Toshiro deadpanned, seemingly unaffected by the lasers directed at the back of his skull as he looked over the papers he held in one of his hands. "And I hope you're prepared for the flight we have today. You know we'll be leaving out of the country in a few."

"We're leaving the country?!" Rangiku asked incredulously. "But you know how much I hate flying, Taicho!"

"Well if you had looked over the papers I gave you earlier, you would have known that Mr. Kuchiki has an out-of-state business meeting with the board's executives today." He replied calmly as the elevator doors opened.

"Bu-But those papers were thick as a book, Taicho!" The blonde petulantly whined as she plodded right behind him, walking through the hotel's lobby and out onto the entrance. Yoruichi followed behind silently, trying not to laugh at the current happenings between the two.

"Well, it's not my fault if you choose to be lazy, Matsumoto." Toshiro chided like a man three times his age. "Our attendance at this meeting is imperative so you're going whether you want to or not." He finished as they stopped in front of their car, giving Yoruichi a nod before stepping in. Rangiku grumbled some complaints as she followed right behind him, too caught up in her captain's mistreatment to notice Yoruichi walking off in her own car's direction.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Ichigo questioned with a grimace as he stepped out of the car to open the door for her. "We're running late, you know?"

"Well good morning to you too, strawberry." Yoruichi ruffled his hair as she walked past him, entering the car and taking a seat beside Rukia.

"Good morning," The younger Kuchiki greeted with a smile.

Yoruichi reflected her expression. "Good morning, Rukia."

Ichigo took a seat on the other side of the petite girl, closing the door behind him as the car drove off. He pulled out the set of papers Toshiro had given him earlier and handed them to Yoruichi.

"Well, we've already missed half of her kendo class." He announced disdainfully. "And aren't you on some sort of 'trial period'? How are you supposed to gain anyone's approval if you can't even stick to the schedule?"

"Oh, I'll be fine." Yoruichi waved him off nonchalantly as she perused the paper. "And plus it's Saturday so she doesn't have any educational classes to deal with. All she's got are a few etiquette lessons and some two-hour piano class. I mean seriously, doesn't Byakuya think you might have this little thing called 'a social life'."

Rukia sighed. "I wonder the same thing myself sometimes."

"Well it's a good thing we don't plan on sticking to this crap." Yoruichi stated as she crumbled the paper and tossed it at Ichigo's head.

He glared tetchily in return before turning his attention to Rukia. "I was actually wondering if you'd mind me stopping by my place for a bit. My old man's supposed to be heading off to some sort of convention and he wanted me to drop by before he left."

"Sure, that sounds fine," Rukia perked up at the idea of meeting Ichigo's family for the first time. He rarely ever spoke about his dad so she was feeling quite eager to meet the man that had been single-handedly raising him and his younger sisters.

Rukia was sure he would be a most interesting man.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOO~!"

And interesting he was indeed.

Ichigo slams a fist into his father's face upon entry into his home. "It's afternoon, you idiot."

"Well played, my son." Isshin holds his nose and he stands up from the floor, his eyes going wide as he notices the two females entering his household. "And who might these two lovely ladies be?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he slips off his sneakers. "Rukia and Yoruichi. They'll be having lunch with us."

Isshin gasps before running over to a nearby poster, collapsing against the image of his deceased wife tear-dewed eyes. "Oh Masaki, my darling! Our son, our idiotic son, has actually brought not one but _two_ beautiful women into our household! I never thought I'd witness such a miracle!"

Ichigo was about to give the man another one of his fists when his two younger sisters emerged from the stairway.

"What are you yelling about now, old man?" Karin complained with a frown as she took in the scene.

"Ichi-nii, you're back," Yuzu confirmed with relief. "Did you bring the dashi?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Ichigo's expression of sudden remembrance was enough of an answer to that question.

"Oh, no!" Yuzu cried with the horror of someone who had discovered her cat died. "How can I make miso without dashi? The meal will be ruined!"

"I'll run out and get some right now." Ichigo started to put back on his sneakers.

"Don't worry about it, Ichi-nii," Karin slipped on her shoes and walked over to the doorway. "I'll get it."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked, eyeing her speculatively.

"Yeah, I was in the mood for a walk anyways," She stated calmly, eyeing the proximity between the short girl and her older brother. It was enough of an answer to his weird behavior lately. Damn teenage boys and their hormones, she thought as she threw on a light jacket before stepping out of the house. If there was one thing she was glad about, it was the fact that she didn't have to deal with any of that lovey dovey crap.

Thank goodness for her clear senses.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Oh, look at this one Rukia-chan!" Isshin ogled over an image in his hand as he showed it Rukia. "It was Ichigo's first day of school. Cute, right? The little guy wouldn't stop bawling until Masaki stayed in class with him."

"Wow," The youngest Kuchiki chuckled lightly in amazement. "He was so adorable."

"Who knew strawberry was such a cutie?" Yoruichi glanced over at the image herself.

Isshin was nodding happily in agreement until a saltshaker was roughly thrown at his head. Ichigo was fuming on the other side of the table, after having been shoved over by his own father so that he couldn't get to sit beside his own guest. Yoruichi was sitting on the other side of Rukia, pulling out random pictures from the Kurosaki's photo album.

"I've had enough of this!" The redheaded teen stood up in righteous anger. "Don't you have a convention to get to?!" He pointed an accusing finger in his father's direction.

"I'm not leaving until I have one last meal with my family." Isshin announced proudly as he rubbed the bruise the saltshaker had left on his forehead.

"And I'm not serving anything until Karin's back." Yuzu added from her place at the kitchen, where she was reducing the heat on a few finished dishes.

"Just what in the world is taking her so long?" Ichigo wondered as he eyed the wall clock, his brotherly senses tingling.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii," Yuzu assured. "I'm sure she'll be back any minute now."

"Yeah, well if she isn't back in ten minutes then I'm going out to get her myself." Ichigo replied as he sat down again, crossing his arms to demonstrate his severity.

"Oh calm down, strawberry," Yoruichi began insouciantly, "I'm sure she's -"

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Yoruichi pulled out her flip phone from her pocket, "Hello?"

"Hello?" She heard the solemn tone of Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Where are you three?"

"Hold on a sec," She placed a hand over the microphone before shooting Ichigo a distressed look. She whispered, "Where are we supposed to be right now?"

Ichigo tapped his pockets frantically, his face going blank when he remembered that she threw the paper at his head in the car. "You threw the schedule at me, remember?" He whispered back, instincts telling him it was Toshiro on the line.

Yoruichi turned to Rukia. "Please tell me you know."

The petite femme shook her head pitifully, wishing that she actually paid attention to her daily affairs.

Yoruichi reluctantly brought the phone to her ear, praying that her intuition was right. "We're at her… etiquette lessons."

"Oh, I see," Toshiro replied without a falter in his voice. "You decided to stay for an after-class lesson?"

"Uh, yes," Yoruichi replied instinctively, cursing her intuition as she did so. It'd be trouble for all three of them if he knew they hadn't stuck to the schedule.

"Hmm," Toshiro mused, Yoruichi hearing multiple sounds in the background and causing her to ponder where the white-haired male could be. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

Yoruichi swallowed dryly, wondering if she could ever have imagined a time in her life where she felt fear for a boy half her age and size. "Of course not," She forced a laugh. "Why would I be lying to you?"

"Just a thought," Toshiro answered. "And I just called to let you know that there's been a change in plans. Mr. Kuchiki's foreign meeting was cancelled so he's currently free. He decided to have his evening meal with Rukia so he wants her home earlier than scheduled."

"Oh, I see," Yoruichi replied calmly, noticing that she currently had everyone's attention in the room. "Well after we finish our last task on the schedule then we'll be sure to have her back by then."

"Alright, that's fine," Toshiro replied, "Just make sure you aren't too late for her piano lesson."

"Got it," Yoruichi confirmed, feeling relief that they were approaching the end of this conversation.

"Oh, and one more thing," Toshiro added.

Yoruichi was on pins and needles. "Yes?"

"In your opinion, what's the best brand of dashi?"

Yoruichi felt her breath hitch. Why in the world was he asking her about dashi? Was it some sort of subliminal message to let her know that he knew exactly where she was? How the hell would he know such a thing? He wasn't tracking her, was he?

Years of skill in her occupation kept her from losing her cool. "Dashi?" She questioned lightly, "Why would you need to know that?" She saw the looks of bewilderment on Rukia and Ichigo's faces.

"Since we thought we'd be out of the country for the day, we told the cooking staff to take a day off," Toshiro informed. "But since there's been a change in schedule and we're having dinner with Mr. Kuchiki, Matsumoto thought she'd be the one to make the meal, considering we don't trust the hotel staff with the food."

"Oh," Yoruichi tried not to sound too relieved. "So she's asking you to do a bit of shopping for her?"

"Yes," Hitsugaya confirmed, his distaste at having to be grocery shopping quite evident in voice. "And I have no idea why there has to be so many different brands for just one product."

"Well, just go for the traditional fish broth and avoid anything that says 'low-sodium'."

"I see," He affirmed, and she could somehow picture him nodding. "Thank you for your input."

"Sure thing, Toshiro,"

"I would actually prefer if you didn't call me Toshiro but, Cap-" Yoruichi heard the sound of an 'ooph' and muffled shouts and crumpled noises before the familiar beep of a dial tone in her ear. She hung up with a perplexed look and turned towards the curious faces surrounding her.

"Well? What happened? Does he know?" Rukia asked, looking like a truant child on the brink of being discovered.

"No," Yoruichi informed. "But we have two hours until we head back to the hotel. Byakuya's meeting was cancelled so we'll be having dinner with him tonight."

A look of relief fell over the two teens' faces, Yuzu and Isshin still puzzled by the previous tension.

"Now the only thing we have to worry about is that sister of yours," Yoruichi assessed as she held her stomach. "I'm actually feeling pretty hungry."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Jeez, why the hell are there so many different brands for just one product?" Karin mumbled irritably to herself as she walked down a narrow shopping aisle, looking over multiple name titles for broths and stocks. She had no idea what kind to get Yuzu and the last thing she wanted was her sister to start bawling because her dinner hadn't been perfect. She sighed as she leaned on a nearby cart, wishing she really had some sort of twin telepathy so she could ask Yuzu which one of these damn things she should buy. Seeing that most of the products left on the shelves were low-sodium, she decided she'd go with the most sold-out brand: the traditional fish broth dashi. Looking up at the single blue carton on the top shelf before her, Karin cursed her short stature as she tiptoed to reach the item of her desire.

_Almost there…_, she thought as she placed her feet on one of the lower shelves, using it as leverage to pump herself up a few levels. Her fingers had just brushed the edge of the carton when the entire shelf came tipping over, rows upon rows of products falling into the aisle with a clamor of loud bangs and crashes. The entire scene had happened so fast that she hadn't had time to question why her entire body hadn't been crushed by the shelf, and instead, lay under the weight of a surprisingly soft form. Not even realizing she had shut her eyes, Karin blinked open them wearily, taking in the scene before her and the reason she hadn't been squashed to a bloody pulp.

_Teal_, was her first word of thought, _sparkling teal._

She'd never seen teal eyes before, especially as huge as the ones blinking down at her now. Thick black lashes had been her second observation, stark-white hair her third. Then the rest of her senses had finally kicked in, telling her this was a person, an _unknown_ person, currently lying between her legs in the middle of a public grocery store.

It had only taken two seconds for her to punch him in the face. Then another two seconds to realize he probably _hadn't_ been molesting her.

Toshiro held his jaw with widened eyes, staring incredulously at the girl who had probably loosened a few rows of his back teeth. "Is that your way of thanking someone who just saved you?"

"S-Sorry!" Karin quickly apologized, now a hundred percent aware of the current situation. She felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment, partially because she just punched someone for no reason, and the other because he hadn't lifted himself from his current position. "Could you please get off of me now?"

"I would if I could." Toshiro replied with a hand on his jaw, the other arm used to hold his upperbody weight. The entire shelf had fallen onto his back, leaving an unbearable pain throughout his spine.

"Oh my goodness!" The store merchant sped over to the commotion, taking in the sight of all his precious products on the floor. He was going to have to sell them half off if they were damaged! He seethed at the thought, glaring at the white-haired youth who had probably caused all of this. Damn those little gangster teenagers and their bleached hair!

"Hey, you!" Toshiro turned towards the red-faced store owner with steam practically flowing out his ears, a finger pointed roughly in his direction. "Get out! Get out of my store now, you evil little thug!" The man shouted as he shook his cane at them.

Toshiro used both his arms to push his weight up, allowing Karin to finally slip from beneath him and stand up from the floor. She pushed the shelf off his back and set it upright once again, this time vacant of all the items it had once held. Observing that the shelf was even heavier than it looked, Karin turned towards the boy who had managed to take the entire weight of it on his back alone.

"Are you alright?" She asked, watching him wearily stand up from the floor and dust his clothes off, completely oblivious to the raging merchant in the background.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He answered, picking up the carton of dashi he was looking for and walking past her.

"Hey, wait a second," She stood in front of his pathway, pointing to the item in his hand. "I had that first."

"Well, I have it now," He replied calmly, stepping around her and continuing his tread to the cash register.

"Are you two punks listening to me?!" The store owner fumed, shaking in all his ignorant rage.

Karin barely registered his presence, "I don't care whether you have it now. The point is, I had my hands on it before you did so it's mine."

Toshiro sighed at the tom boyish preteen, thinking that if he hadn't just been lying between her legs, he probably wouldn't have known she was a girl by now. "Look, how about you just think of this as a gift of gratitude for saving your life?"

"I think a plain old, 'Thank you', would do just fine." She quipped. "Why don't you just get one of the other brands?"

"Would you two brats _get_ _out_?!"

"The other brands don't suit my taste," Toshiro informed highly. "Now if you would excuse me," He stated calmly as he bypassed the raging merchant to place his money on the counter before exiting the store.

Karin followed after him, "How dare you buy that? I just told you it was mine."

"Would you quit following me?" Toshiro didn't bother to look behind him as he walked along.

"Not until you hand that over." She stated, quickening her steps just to be at pace with him. "My sister needs that thing or I won't hear the end of it tonight."

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of a sleek black car, a chauffeur coming around to open the door for him. "Listen little girl, why don't you go buy another one from somewhere else?" He placed a sum of money in her palm.

"I don't want your stupid money," She informed, tossing it back to him. "Just hand that over. And quit calling me 'little girl', you're probably the same age as me."

"Age is simply a number," Toshiro coolly assessed. "It's wisdom that truly differentiates maturity."

Karin just blinked at him, too weirded out by how old he sounded to actually take in the contents of his statement.

Toshiro sighed before tossing the carton to her, stepping into the car as the chauffeur closed the door behind him. He lowered the window to give one last statement to the strange girl blinking dumbfoundedly at him.

"You're welcome."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It's a familiar scene around the table, the lows clinks of utensils meeting tableware and the silent chewing of the room's only occupants. Dinner has always been a truly _lively_ event in the Kuchiki household; a perfect blend of awkward tension with just a hint of hostility to top it all off. It was honestly a very dashing affair, one so bereft of any actions or stimulating conversation that it was truly a wonder why Yoruichi felt the need to run to the nearest exit, even without having finished every scrap of food on her plate, and that itself was something to show for the quality of the scene; the fact that _she_ was yearning to leave without scarfing down every bite of food in her vicinity. She was honestly so bored that she was willing to start another argument with Byakuya just so she could end her meal with a bang. And even while she seriously considered this thought, it had never crossed her mind that her prayers would actually be answered…

_Cough. Cough._

Rukia reached for the cup of water before her, taking a small gulp.

_Cough. Cough._

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Ichigo and Byakuya questioned in unison before exchanging glares.

_Cough. Cough. Cough._

"I'm –_cough_- fine." She assured them both, taking another sip of water.

_Cough. Cough. Cough…_

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out to her, placing a comforting hand on her back. She was holding her throat now, taking deep breaths as she did so.

"I –_cough_- can't –_cough_- breathe."

Byakuya was at her side before she could blink, hovering over her like an angel of death. Toshiro was next, Rangiku in tow, moving to surround the girl in question.

"Is it food?" Ichigo asked, placing his hand at her stomach in preparation for the Heimlich, too caught up in the moment to care about the intimacy of the gesture.

_Cough_. _Cough_. Rukia shook her head slowly, her coughs coming nonstop in a steady rhythm.

"Is it your throat?" Rangiku asked, leaning forward to get a better look at her.

_Cough. Cough. _Rukia pointed wearily to her chest area, one hand gripped tight at her throat.

"It must be poison," Toshiro moved forward to study the girl's condition.

_Cough. Cough…_

"That can't be." Rangiku quickly refuted. "I made everything myself. You know that."

_Cough. Cough…_

"It has to be," Toshiro took the plate from the table and stepped aside, he sniffed lowly.

"It is."

The coughing stopped.

"Look at me, Rukia," Byakuya finally spoke, regarding his sibling's dimming eyes and faltered breathing.

"Rukia, _look_ at me," He commanded once more, his deep tone so lethal and dominant that he could've asked a corpse to rise from its grave.

Rukia's lidded eyes swiveled in her brother's direction, feeling the familiar warmth of his hand grasping her own.

"You will stay awake, you understand me?" He stated calmly, his gaze never leaving her own.

Rukia made no gesture in reply, save for the quick rise and fall of her chest as she attempted to drag wisps of air into her lungs.

Yoruichi couldn't move. Taking in the scene like a fly on the wall, she had no sort of way to react in the given situation. This was her fault, wasn't it? Hadn't she asked for some excitement at the meal?

No, it _couldn't_ be her fault. Life didn't work like that. One didn't simply ask the gods for things and receive them without hesitation. This wasn't her fault. It couldn't be.

But wait, _Aizen_.

No, he wouldn't do such a thing. He couldn't do such a thing. He wouldn't do it.

Would he?

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Every head in the room swiveled in her direction, all except for the dying Rukia in Ichigo's arms.

"I… I have to take this." Yoruichi finally gained the ability to move and speak as she stood from the chair and quickly exited the room.

"Hello?"

"Hello, _Ms. Flash Goddess_," Came the smooth reply in her ear.

"Aizen?" Yoruichi whispered lowly, giving a quick glance around the hallway.

"How was your dinner, my lovely assassin?"

She felt venom rising within her. "Aizen, are you behind this?"

"It sounds like everything is going well." His cool tone laced lightly with amusement.

"You didn't hire me to kill some little girl, Aizen." Yoruichi seethed.

"All for the sake of an ultimate goal."

"Well, I didn't agree to this. You hear me?" Yoruichi's grip tightened on the phone. "I want you to fix her. _Now."_

Aizen chuckled lowly, a deep mellifluous sound. "Quite demanding under pressure, aren't you?"

Her blood was boiling, "Aizen…"

"I've let a gift for you in the washroom, _Flash Goddess_."

_Click._

She was there before the dial tone could be heard. The room was empty, lights out, with a single window bared open to the night chill. Winds tossed the curtains wildly in heavy sporadic waves. She walked over to it, sticking her head through to observe the moonlit exterior; nothing but a deadly drop to the pavement below. She drew her head back in, turning around to find two serpentine eyes lurking at her through the darkness. She flinched.

"Took you quite a while to notice me. I'm disappointed, _Flash Goddess._"

That sly, sinuous tone sent a qualmish shiver down her spine.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? How shameful. I know I don't have the most stimulating qualities but the least you could do is remember my face." He emerged from the shadows with a snaky smile, moonlight shimmering against silvered hair.

"Gin." She breathed his name upon sight.

His sinister smile grew wider, "You remember."

"Are… are you the gift?"

He chuckled lowly as he approached her. "No, but I'm flattered you would think so."

"Then you have it?" She inquired urgently. "Is it an antidote?"

"Espionage can be quite distressing isn't it?" He questioned placidly, taking lengthened steps in her direction.

"Tell me where it is." She didn't have the time for games; Rukia's life was on the line.

"I was a spy myself once. A horrid thing." He looked past her, to the moon beyond the window, as if the memory itself lingered there.

"_Please_," She beseeched sincerely, grasping his shoulders to drag that snakelike gaze upon her. "Give it to me. Give me the antidote."

He stares keenly into her golden eyes, the grin on his face never faltering. "You're the one who's keeping it from me."

"What?" She asks perplexed, on the verge of strangling him to make him tell her.

"It's on you." He states calmly, freeing himself from her grasp.

Yoruichi pats herself like she's on fire, searching desperately for any foreign objects. Her fingers ghost over two bumps at her waistline, lifting her shirt to reveal two plastic-wrapped pills on her skin.

"Do me a small favor, will you?"

She turns to find him at the window, poised as though he were about to leap into the night. An errant breeze tosses his hair lightly around his face, his gaze outwards as he looks upon the inky black sky.

She's ashamed to think he looks beautiful.

"Tell her I said hello."

She's taken in by the solemnity of his tone, so mirthless and free from all its sinister essence.

"Who?"

"Rangiku."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The scene tears her heart.

Ichigo holds a shivering Rukia in his arms. Skin pallid and eyes dimmed, the young woman doesn't look as though she's breathing, her hand still grasping lightly at her throat. Rangiku isn't in the room. Toshiro hovers over a brief case open before him, looking through several vials of multicolored liquid. Byakuya is knelt down beside his sister, holding one of her hands in his own. He looks up at Yoruichi as she enters the room, his eyes narrowing slightly on her before drifting his gaze back to his sibling. Despite the urgency of the situation, she traipses over to them slowly, almost fearfully as she moves to kneel in front of the victimized femme. Ichigo doesn't take his eyes off Rukia. And the look on his face speaks a thousand words of burning hope and desperation.

The guilt is encasing her.

Silently, she leans over the afflicted heiress, observing the girl's fey form.

When she speaks, her voice isn't as strong as she'd hoped. "I… I think I know what's wrong with her."

Once again, every head in the room swivels in her direction, except for the dying girl in Ichigo's arms.

"I've tried everything." Toshiro sadly informs, closing his brief case with a pensive gaze.

"Could you… could you fix this?" Ichigo's wistful eyes nearly shatter her resolve. She wonders if a person can possibly die from remorse.

"I think so," She states as she pulls the two pills from her pocket, glancing over their engraved labels as she did so.

'_ASPIRIN_.' She reads with a dumbfounded look, wondering if Aizen was trying to make a fool out of her.

"Aspirin?" Ichigo reads as well, his expression just as incredulous. "You think _aspirin_ will heal her?"

"Yes," Yoruichi confirms, hoping to the heavens that Aizen wasn't a closet prankster as she placed the two circular pills into Rukia's mouth, helping her swallow down a glass of water.

And so…

...they wait.

Ichigo barely notices the tears in his eyes as Rukia's chest starts to rise and fall with the steady rhythm of eased breathing, color slowly coming to her skin once more.

Some minutes later, Rukia's eyes blink open, much to everyone's waited relief.

"I just don't understand," Toshiro shakes his head in disbelief. "How could aspirin, _aspirin_, of all things work?"

"Yes," Byakuya agrees, watching Ichigo hug Rukia like she were his very lifeline. His eyes then drift to Yoruichi, sitting silently on the other side of the room. "How convenient…"

"How uncannily convenient."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Matsumoto sighs as she steps out from the shower, feeling much more relieved after the day's dejecting affairs. She lets her hair down from her towel as she enters her room, pausing in her footwork as she notices an object on her bed, gasping lightly in realization.

At the center of her mattress lay a lonesome sunflower petal, one that she receives only once every single year, solely on the day of her birth. She walks over to it in silent shock, gingerly taking it into her palm and observing it. This sight of this single petal sends her heart into a rapid beat of suspense, not only because of its symbolic meaning, but due to another factual observation…

It isn't her birthday.

"He says, 'Hello'."

Rangiku jumps at the sound of a voice, whirling around to find Yoruichi reclined against her doorway.

She isn't even bothered by her inability to notice the girl, only one single thought remaining clear in her mind.

"He… he spoke to you?" She asks desperately, eyes full of concern. "You know him? You… you've seen him?"

"I'm really tired," Yoruichi yawns as she stands up from the doorway, seemingly unaffected by all the dire inquiries. "I'd rather not be answering so many questions this late in the night." She states as she stretches her limbs, opening the door to make an exit from the room.

"Wait." Matumoto's pleading tone halts her in her tracks. "I… I just want to know one thing…"

"Tell me Yoruichi, who _are_ you?"

Yoruichi doesn't bother to turn and look at her, unwilling to see the rueful look on the blonde woman's face.

"No one worth knowing."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Review!... Please?_**


	7. Chapter Seven: In Truth

_A/N: Thanks to 12hinata123, xSilentWolf, ABleakMidwintersDay, Eto117, viper911, and SatinKisses for your reviews! I'd really love to hear all your thoughts people. _

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter Seven: In Truth

* * *

"_He could see plainly that she was not herself. That is, he could not see that she was becoming herself and daily casting aside that fictitious self which we assume like a garment with which to appear before the world." – Kate Choplin_

* * *

"So what you're saying is: he basically poisoned your target's sibling in order for you to save that girl. And as a result of that, you'll be promoted. Thereby gaining greater access to your target?"

"Yes, exactly," Yoruichi gave a confirming nod at her 'employer's' elucidation.

Urahara Kisuke ran a large hand over his scruffy chin, a pensive look on his face as he took in all this information. It was in these rare moments that the laid-back and indolent blond actually appeared as intelligent as he truly was. But then the moment passes and once again Kisuke is back into 'sloth mode', pulling a lollipop from out of his desk and sucking on it with youthful fervor.

"Yoruichi, I just hope you're not digging yourself in too deep with this one." He stated calmly as he slouched back in his chair, sunlight from his large office window leaking into tint the color of his hair. "I know I've warned you about this before and I might seem a little nagging to do so again, but I honestly think maybe you should just take a step back from this assignment. Even though it does pay a hefty sum, and a failure might taint your infallible reputation, I still don't think those factors are worth so much risk for both your identity and your life. I don't want to be the one to have to come out and save you if some great mishap occurs in all of this."

Yoruichi scoffs. "Like I'll ever need help from your lazy ass, Kisuke. The last time I've seen you on the job was what, nearly a decade ago. If you were to ever start hunting again, there's no doubt everyone in the business will have a fit."

"You flatter me, Yoruichi." Kisuke says dryly over the sucking sounds of his lollipop assault. "But truly, I'm nothing more than a handsome and perverted candy store owner."

Yoruichi rolls her eyes before muttering, "Yeah sure, a candy store that's secretly an assassination headquarters…"

Kisuke smirks as he waves his hand nonchalantly. "Details, details..."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi is feeling quite apprehensive to meet her client after all that had happened yesterday. She hadn't spoken to Aizen ever since his informative call during the catastrophe at dinner and Yoruichi had decided she was going to give him a hefty piece of her mind when she went to meet him at their usual time this morning.

She stepped out of Las Noches' elevator with a _ding_, promptly entering the Espada Suite and moving towards the usual dining room in which she met him. Upon entrance to the high-ceiling room, she immediately caught sight of the feast that was currently decorating the extremely lengthy table. Aizen sat diligently at one end, standing once she entered and moving towards her, a benign disposition on his face.

"I see you have arrived, _Ms. Flash Goddess_," He greeted in a tranquil tone as he approached her, placing a gentle hand at the small of her back as he guided her to the bountiful table. "I've prepared quite a number of dishes for your benefit. After all that has occurred yesterday, I'm sure you could use a bit replenishing for all your efforts." He finished as he sat her down, dutifully pushing in her chair for her and all.

Yoruichi was too shell shocked to do anything but stare at the massive piles of food currently adorning the table, easily spotting her favorites and collecting them into a bulky pile onto her plate. She had only been half way through her second helping when she suddenly remembered that she was currently supposed to be upset, about something that she should no doubt remember.

_Aizen. _She turned towards the bespectacled businessman who was presently watching her enjoy her meal, an amiable smile on his lips.

Damn that bastard, she thought. There was no question that the guy was trying to butter her up right now, using her only weakness as a way to mitigate the anger she was supposed to be feeling for him at the moment. The bastard had actually poisoned Rukia last night! There was no way she was going to pretend it never happened just because he gave her some (_seriously_ tasty) food. She wasn't that much of a sleaze.

"Aizen," She swallowed when she realized she couldn't sound angry with a bunch of food in her mouth. "I'm still quite upset about that stunt you pulled yesterday. We didn't agree on any of those circumstances."

"I only had your best interests at heart, _Flash_ _Goddess_," He said mildly before gesturing to a nearby dish. "Have you taken note of the Chicken Katsu Don?"

_Chicken Katsu Don? _Yoruichi swiveled her gaze to the bowl in question, an appetent gleam in her eyes as she quickly brought it to her. And _damn_ it tasted as good as it looked. She tried to keep an irate expression on her face as she scarfed it down. The resulting look was more so one of pure and utter bliss.

"Now I'm sure there will be no doubt that you will be promoted to prime bodyguard. After yesterday's events, you've surely proven yourself capable of guarding someone's life in your hands." Aizen surmises placidly. "Now you will have more than enough access to Mr. Kuchiki and can therefore complete this task as promptly and surreptitiously as possible."

Finishing the bowl with determination, Yoruichi highly doubts this conjecture. There's just no way that they aren't the least bit suspicious of her. Yesterday's events were uncanny and her sudden medical knowledge was far too coincidental for them not to believe that she had something to do with it, especially Matsumoto after she had relayed that message from Gin. She was still pondering how the two could possibly know each other. She didn't think that the busty blonde was possibly in cahoots with Aizen so she decided not to bring such a matter up to the bespectacled executive.

Finishing her petty meal and excusing herself from his quarters, Yoruichi had to wonder if she was simply a pawn in Aizen's chess game.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So it's official." Toshiro stated solemnly as he took the signed contract. "You have now been promoted to our prime squad are officially a bodyguard of Mr. Kuchiki."

"Wow, thanks," Yoruichi feigned sincerity. She actually didn't think she would be promoted. Perhaps Aizen truly knew what he was doing.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking both Ms. Rukia and Mr. Kuchiki, both of whom have earnestly agreed that you be approved." Toshiro placed the contract in his folder before closing it.

"Where is Byakuya anyways?" She asks as she glances into the dining room they're currently standing outside of.

Toshiro decides not to chide her about referring to Mr. Kuchiki by his first name, considering the clandestine history the two share. "He's currently in his office and has asked not to be disturbed for the morning."

"Oh, I see," She nods at the information, wondering why he chose to lock himself up in his office so early in the morning. That guy was always a workaholic.

"This is officially your last day as Rukia's bodyguard so you should make sure to be prompt in following the schedule." Hitsugaya hands another sheet to her. "We typically work in shifts when spending the night here and today will be your first time on duty. I've asked Matsumoto to accompany you for tonight in order to get you settled and familiar with the routinely night schedule."

"Oh, okay," She glances over the sheet before folding it and placing it in her back pocket, turning to make her way to the lobby and out of the suite. Ichigo's probably fuming at her usual tardiness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Toshiro finds Rangiku in the main room, standing by the glass doors that lead to the balcony. She holds a cup of coffee in one hand, her gaze out towards the terrace as she takes in the morning skylight.

"Shouldn't you be getting prepared to head out now?" Hitsugaya questions accusingly. "I hope you don't think that just because Yoruichi's joined the team you can slack off on your work now."

Rangiku slowly drifts her gaze from the terrace, turning to give him a rather expressionless and distant look. "I understand, Taicho," She begins in a tone quite bereft of its archetypal bubbliness. "I'm sorry if you think of me as a burden to you."

Toshiro is truly stunned by her disposition. _Sorry that she's a burden to me?_ He can't possibly understand what might give her that impression. But now that he thought about it, perhaps he _had_ been a bit hard on her lately, or maybe it had to do with his accusation that her food had poisoned Rukia yesterday evening. Either way, he wasn't quite pleased by the way his fukutaicho was glancing out at the balcony with such a dejected expression on her face. Things just wouldn't seem right without her constant fluttering about and slothful tendencies. Considering Mr. Kuchiki had given them an early evening off today, he supposed he could find a few ways to mitigate her before the day was through. He just couldn't deal with a discontented Matsumoto, especially one who wasn't even drinking to try and soothe her worries.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I just can't believe you won't be with us anymore." Rukia looked at Yoruichi with a forlorn expression, chewing delicately at the sushi from her plate.

"It's not like you won't see her at dinners and stuff. She's still going to be a bodyguard for Byakuya, you know." Ichigo clarified as he finished off his own plate, standing up from the table to grab another set from the counter.

"I know," The rueful Rukia concurs with dramatically tear-stricken eyes. "It just won't be the same without her though. Who else is going to make me laugh?"

Ichigo seems taken aback by such an affront. "I… I make you laugh… sometimes."

"I suppose," Rukia sighs, "… but only when Yoruichi's teasing you."

"She's right, you know?" Yoruichi concedes with a nod, a smirk on her lips.

"Hey no one asked you what you think!" Ichigo shot a glare in the brown woman's direction, feeling more than grateful this was his last day with her. He could almost grin at the thought. No more teasing and name calling, no more hair ruffling and interruptions. Just him… and Rukia… all alone… doing whatever it was that teens did by themselves...

"What's with that creepy look, strawberry? I hope you're not thinking anything perverted." Yoruichi watched his face flush crimson.

"N-No!" Ichigo sputteringly defended. "The only perv around here is you! You... you grape!"

"Grape, huh?" The purple-haired woman laughed. "That the best you can do, strawberry?"

Rukia, laughed at the antics, standing to place her plate on the counter and thanking Yuzu for the meal. "I think we should find a fun way to spend our last day with Yoruichi." She proposes when she returns to her seat at the Kurosaki table.

"That sounds like a good idea." Yoruichi agrees. "I can't think of anything to do though."

"Ooh, you all should come to the fun fair later!" Yuzu cheerily offers from her place at the sink, where she's currently washing up a few dishes.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Ichigo states. "You guys are supposed to be setting up the stall there, right?"

"Yup," Yuzu confirms. "Dad says it's me and Karin's turn tonight. I can't wait! It'll be out first time doing it this year."

"A fun fair?" Rukia questions. "That sounds like… fun."

"It's alright, I guess." Ichigo says indifferently. "We can go if you want."

"Yes," Rukia nods with a smile, glancing at both him and Yoruichi. "It'll be great with all of us there."

"Hmm," Yoruichi ponders as she finishes off the last of her meal. "Yeah, I guess that sounds alright. Fun fair it is then."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, Taicho?" Matsumoto does a full pivot, striking a few subtle poses as she goes. "What do you think?"

"It's fine." Came a more than lethargic reply.

Matsumoto halts her pivots and poses in order to give her captain a glare. "You said the same thing for everything else I've tried on!"

"No, I did not." Toshiro dryly rebukes. "I said the second and seventh were, 'alright'."

"But that's still the same thing, Taicho!" Rangiku crosses her arms beneath her ample chest, trying to glare at the head of white hair hovering over all her shopping bags.

"That's because they all look the same, Matsumoto." Toshiro deadpans.

"The _same_?", The busty blonde gapes in shocking offense. "They are definite _not_ the same, Taicho! I can't _believe_ that you would..."

Toshiro's ears instinctively tune out to the rant currently directed at him. Through years of diligent and strenuous partnership with his fukutaicho, he has successfully gained the ability of selective hearing.

"…Are you even _listening_ to me, Taicho?!"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya calls calmly, thinking that women can be quite vicious in commercial atmosphere. "I believe that dress you requested in your size is here."

Rangiku's face swiftly changes from an expression of anger to outright glee. She quickly grabs at the silky dress out held to her, nearly knocking down the saleswoman in the process. "Oh thank you, thank you. This is just _stunning_." She grins as she runs back into the changing room and emerges seconds later in a dashing number.

"_Well_, Taicho?" She asks, pivoting once more.

Toshiro learns from his mistakes. "It's… wonderful."

Matsumoto outright beams at this, pivoting nonstop as she glances at the mirror. Toshiro wonders how she hasn't collapsed from dizziness yet.

She turns towards the saleswoman. "We'll take everything."

"_All_ of them?" Toshiro gapes lightly. "You realize that I am paying for all of this?"

"But, Taicho," Rangiku begins in a tone akin to that of a petulant three-year-old. "You told me that you'd take me on all-expense paid shopping spree!"

"I believe I simply said, 'a small shopping trip'."

"But _Taicho_!"

"Why would you even need an evening gown?" Toshiro questions tetchily. "It's utterly pointless."

"What?" Matsumoto asks incredulously. "A woman can _always_ need an evening gown." She states informatively.

"Plus," She adds as she returns back to the changing room. "You're forgetting the Yamamoto Gala that's coming up in a few days."

"Oh, you're right." Toshiro recalls the celebratory affair. "I also need to purchase some suitable attire as well."

"Oh, well I can help you with that, Taicho!" Rangiku emerges from the dressing room and hands the dress to the saleswoman, seemingly excited at the prospect of another shopping trip.

"No, thank you." Toshiro politely (and hastily) declines. "I'll purchase one another time."

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto presses. "You know I'm quite an expert at these things."

"Quite sure." He affirms, just dreading the thought of having Rangiku of all people pick out clothing for him. "And it's getting dark out, Matsumoto. We should be leaving now."

"Really?" She glances at the full-glass display windows at the end of the store. "But I've barely gotten started yet."

"_Barely_?" Toshiro echoes incredulously from the sea of shopping bags surrounding him. Just how much of his money had this woman been planning to rob him of?

Rangiku laughs mirthfully at this, practically skipping over to him to retrieve his credit card. Toshiro swears that he can hear the piece of plastic cry out as he hands it to her.

Moments later, when they exit the store and are heading back in the car's direction, Hitsugaya can help but take note of Rangiku's cheery disposition, the way she's practically floating as she unwittingly swings two shopping bags in both of her hands. Despite the ache in his shoulders from having to carry the plethora of bags in his hands, he can't help but feel content to see how greatly her appearance has changed since this morning. Who knew shopping was so therapeutic to the female population?

"Ooh, Taicho," Rangiku suddenly turn towards him. "Why don't I take you to the fun fair? You know, as a way of thanks?"

"And why on earth would I want to go there?"

"Well I just thought you might like to go or something, you know? Just to have a bit of fun."

"I certainly hope that insinuation isn't a gibe at my age, Matsumoto."

Rangiku sighs at her captain's infamous maturity-complex. "I just thought it would be a good way for us to finish off our day of fun."

"_Fun_, was it?" Toshiro deadpans, thinking the next time she's feeling down, he'll just force her to meditate.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Wow, this stall never fails to amaze me. The food is truly delicious." Rukia praises as she finishes her yakitori. She begins delving into her small backpack for her purse when a hand reaches out and gently clamps her wrist. She looks up to meet Ichigo's gaze.

"You don't have to pay here." He timidly informs her.

"Oh, but you never let me pay when I eat here. I don't want to seem like a freeloader." She finally finds her purse and pulls it out. Ichigo's hand slips into her own, letting the item fall back into her bag.

"Really," He assures the petite femme, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks as he keeps his hold on her hand. "You're… you're special. You don't have to pay anything, Rukia. Trust me."

Rukia can't help but blush at the sincerity in his tone, gazing deeply into warm brown eyes with a subtle smile on her lips. After playing nothing but carnival games with him all day, she's feeling more close to Ichigo than ever.

"Th-thank you, Ichigo."

"Yeah, thanks for the free food, strawberry." Comes another reply, stated in between bites of street food.

Ichigo, who had been briefly lost in sparkling pools of violet, felt his eyes narrow as he shifted his gaze to the person sitting just on the other side of Rukia, the one who was currently hidden behind a stack of plates and had so blatantly ruined his sweetly romantic moment.

"I didn't say anything about paying for your ass." He glowered at the purple-haired woman.

"Paying for my ass?" Yoruichi's head popped out from her fortress of empty dishes. "Sorry but I'm not that kind of girl, strawberry."

Ichigo went crimson as her comment dawned on him. "I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

Both Rukia and Yoruichi broke out into a fit of laughter as Ichigo tetchily contained himself.

"Man I'm so sick of all your teasing." Ichigo grumbled. "You can bet I'm glad that you won't be hanging around us anymore."

"Aww," Yoruichi chimed with a smirk, moving to throw an arm over Ichigo's shoulder. "I didn't think you'd miss me, strawberry."

"You wish," Ichigo glared when she ruffled his hair. "The less time with you, the better my life is."

Yoruichi leaned in at this, speaking lowly by his ear. "I think your forgetting about those lessons I promised you."

Brown eyes widened in realization, a horrified expression suddenly taking over his face. Yoruichi chuckled like a menacing devil beside him.

"We start tomorrow, by the way," She informed with a grin that looked pure evil in Ichigo's eyes. "You may call me, _sensei_."

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu called as she stepped over to the counter to collect their empty plates. "Is everything okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yeah, he's fine." Yoruichi reassured with an innocent smile as she gave a few pats to the stunned teen's back. "He's just really excited about taking Rukia on the Ferris wheel."

Ichigo's head shot up at this, about to voice his indignance at her lies.

"The Ferris wheel?" Rukia's eyes were practically glittering stars as she clasped her hands by her chest in novel excitement. "I've always wanted to ride one, Ichigo. That's such a great idea."

The redhead blushed lightly at her eagerness, rubbing a hand sheepishly behind his neck. "W-Well, I-I just thought… you know…"

"Yeah, well I guess it's time to make my leave." Yoruichi stretched her arms before pulling out a wad of money and tossing it to Karin who was standing by the register. "Keep the change."

"You're leaving?" Rukia asked with a slightly melancholic expression. "I thought you were coming to the Ferris wheel with us."

"Nah, no thanks." Yoruichi waved them off as she dusted her clothes. "Couples always get all smoochy on that thing and I've had more than enough of playing third wheel with you two." She gave them a knowing smirk. "Have fun though, strawberry. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The two teens blushed lightly at this, Ichigo sputtering that he wished she would leave and Rukia sputtering that she get home safely. Yoruichi chuckled at their antics.

"Well, I'd better get back to that brother of yours." She stated as she turned to make her leave, giving one last wave to the youthful pair.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Karin uses the towel at her shoulder to wipe at the sweat beading on her forehead. She stirs a large pot of rice with weary hands, steam rising steadily in the back of the food stall. The place has only grown more crowded as the night progressed. The clamorous shouts of patrons as they call upon their orders, a zealous Yuzu speeds left and right to serve food, collecting money and empty plates with the skilled finesse of an eight-armed woman. Karin can't help but feel a sense of dread that this can only grow worse, more people seeing the crowd and coming to get a taste of the popular food themselves. She has to wonder just how Ichi-nii had managed to tend the place all by himself, and especially when it was set up in the busy downtown area of the city. She seriously owes her older brother his credit. This job is more than enough for both Yuzu and herself and she wants nothing more than to just sit down for _two_ _seconds_. Her legs are crying out for a break and she can't imagine how her sister must feel, the way the girl is practically jogging from one side of the stall to the other, all with that determined and friendly smile on her face.

"Excuse me, may I have an order of takoyaki and gyoza please."

That tone came cool and calm in the midst of brusquely shouted orders. Karin halted her movements at the sound of that strangely familiar voice, her head instinctively turning to find the owner of it. Her eyes narrowed upon stark-white hair moving towards the front of the counter. She felt her breath hitch at the sight.

_That weird kid with the bleached hair._

Ever since that brief encounter at the grocery, Karin's mind couldn't help but drift to thoughts of the peculiar boy who had saved her life. With such a haughty attitude and the way he had spoken like a man twice his age, she felt inclined to know more about him; this boy who had driven off in a sleek back car and had a personal chauffeur to boot. Just who was he? She wondered. He was so different from other kids her age and yet for some bizarre reason he reminded her of her elder brother.

Karin slipped back behind a shelf as she regarded him clandestinely, her pot of rice long forgotten as she tried to figure just what it was he was doing here. He had taken a seat at one of the pedestals by the counter, a busty blonde woman moving to sit right beside him. The two were talking but she could barely make out what they were saying, the sizzles and bubbling of the pots and pans around her were like a bothersome symphony in her quest to eavesdrop.

"Oh, Taicho," Matsumoto began cheerily, "You really don't have to pay for my meal too. After everything you've done today, you should at least let me thank you."

"You can thank me by accepting my generosity." Toshiro stated solemnly. "And by performing your duties diligently tomorrow."

"Of course, Taicho," Rangiku assured mirthfully, giving her captain a suffocating hug to express all her content and joy at the moment. She was just feeling so great today. Even after paying for all her new clothes and taking her out for a day of therapeutic shopping, her favorable Taicho was still willing to pay for her meal too. He was honestly spoiling her, but she didn't care. It was exactly the kind of uplift she needed right now and she couldn't be more grateful to have the petit and tempered male.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya's irate tone was muffled and Rangiku suddenly realized he was currently stifled between her breasts.

"Oh sorry, Taicho!" She freed him from her unwittingly tight clutches and attempted to pat down his rumpled hair. Toshiro swatted her hand away.

"Just leave it," He grumbled tetchily as he straightened his clothing. "Please, Matsumoto, do me a favor and refrain from abusing me with those bothersome globes of yours."

"Well, fine," Rangiku huffed at the insult, a pout at her lips. "I was just trying to hug you, Taicho."

"Well, I'd rather you not."

"You should -"

"Karin!" Yuzu called towards the back of the stall, interrupting Rangiku's retort. "Could I get an order of takoyaki and gyoza up here?"

The dark haired girl jumped at the sound of her name, banging her head against the top of the shelf she was currently standing behind. A few plates and utensils trembled at the jolt. Karin hissed silently as she rubbed the growing bruise at her head.

"Is everything alright, Karin?" Yuzu turned towards the shelf in question.

"Y-Yeah," She quickly replied, sticking her hand out from behind the shelf to wave her sister off. She quickly turned back around to her abandon pots, laying out the dumplings to start frying and reheating the takoyaki she had set down from earlier. She glared at the spoon in her hands as she began stirring the pot of miso before her. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly feeling so irritable at the moment. After seeing that blonde woman cuddle up to Whitey (the name she had so secretly dubbed him in her mind), it was like something had suddenly taken over her sense of emotion. One second she was feeling so anxious that he was here, another second she felt so nervous to be seen by him, then another second passed and she was suddenly feeling so angry.

Just what in the world was going on with her?

Karin barely registered her movements as she began placing food onto plates, sliding them down the side counter for Yuzu to grab. Her mind was elsewhere as she tried to scrutinize the scene she had just witnessed. Who was that blonde woman anyway? Was that his girlfriend or something? She wouldn't be surprised if Whitey was into older women; with the way his maturity extended far beyond his appearance, it would make sense that he would want a woman who could suit his old-geezer attitude. Karin huffed at that thought, unaware of how roughly she was piercing skewers through meat. She was moving a lot faster too, her mind almost on autopilot as she continuously plated food and slid them down the counter.

"Hey, that's my food right there!" A patron pointed to his dish that lingered at the side counter.

"Oi, that other one's mine!" Another noticed his too.

"Hey blondie pass that one over will ya? It's prob'ly gettin' cold." A senior pointed at his cooling ramen.

Yuzu ran back and forth to get the dishes to customers, wondering if it was she who was moving slower or if the food was just coming along too fast.

"Hey speed it up, will ya?!" A brawny man slammed his fist against the counter, causing Yuzu to jump slightly.

"Um, Karin?" The youngest Kurosaki frantically called towards the back, balancing several plates on her arms. "Would you mind helping me serve this food up here?"

Karin was suddenly jerked out of autopilot, peeking through the shelf to peer at her sister. "Uh, s-sure."

Karin suddenly felt herself shift into panic mode. She had to go out there. He was going to see her. She couldn't imagine how horrible she must look at the moment, her head all sweaty and her clothes sparkled with food stains. What would he think if he saw her like this, working here at a rundown food stall? Damn her for choosing to wear baggy jeans and a t-shirt, her hair gathered messily into a ponytail.

"Karin?"

Oh damn, Yuzu was calling her. She quickly grabbed her baseball cap and placed it over her head, lowering the brim so that it shaded her face. She took a deep breath before stepping out, attempting to settle her nerves as she took up a few plates and started giving them tothe designated customers.

"Oh thanks so much, Karin." Yuzu was truly grateful for the help.

After some minutes had passed and the bustle had settled down, Karin was about to return to the kitchen to start plating food again but the sound of her sister's voice halted her movements.

"Hey would you mind grabbing the plates and pay from those two?" Yuzu, with arms full, nodded her head in Whitey's direction.

Karin could only stand stiffly at the request, wondering if her sister was truly evil beneath that cheery disposition.

"Karin?" Yuzu furrowed her brows, almost sensing the anxiety coming from her twin.

The dark-haired girl moved almost mechanically towards Whitey and his companion, quickly grabbing the plates in front of them before turning to make a hasty retreat.

_Get out while you can, Karin!_

"Dashi Girl?"

Karin felt her heart stop at that coolly tone. Did he just call her, _Dashi Girl_?

_Don't turn around, Karin. Don't turn around. He won't know if you don't turn around._

"Oh, it is you."

Karin wondered just how the hell he knew it was her, considering she was completely turned away from him. But then she remembered that she had practically frozen stiff when he called her. If that wasn't a dead giveaway she didn't know what was.

She slowly turned herself to meet his gaze, not even bothering to act like she hadn't noticed him. "Karin."

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"My name." She clarified. "It's not _Dashi Girl_. It's Karin."

"Oh, of course." Toshiro felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks. He hadn't even realized he called her by the secret moniker he had given her. "My name is Toshiro, by the way. I don't believe we introduced ourselves the last time we met."

Karin arched a brow. "You mean when you threw a carton at me and sped off in your car?"

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I didn't _throw _it at you, I gently tossed it."

"You call that a toss?"

"Well, I apologize if you're so weak that you think a toss is a throw." Hitsugaya quipped.

Karin glared. "Who're you calling weak, shorty?"

"_Shorty_?" His left eye twitched, a vein coming to rise on his forehead. "You're the same height as me. You… you...!"

"Uh, Taicho," Rangiku intruded hesitantly. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"We are **NOT** friends!" The two practically barked in unison before glaring at each other.

Toshiro collected himself. "I believe it's time that we leave, Matsumoto."

"Good idea." Karin crossed her arms at her chest, still feeling quite upset that he had called her weak.

"Karin, who's your friend?" Yuzu walked over at the commotion, eyeing the white-haired male curiously.

"He's not my -"

"Hi, I'm Yuzu!" The honey blonde chimed with a friendly smile, outstretching her hand to the stranger. "I'm Karin's sister."

Hitsugaya eyed the girl speculatively as he took her hand, seeing absolutely no relation to the tomboy. "Toshiro."

"And I'm Rangiku, his fukutaicho." Matsumoto smiled, giving a small wave of her hand.

"Fukutaicho?" Yuzu echoed with amazement. "Wow, you're his subordinate?"

Rangiku nodded with a teasing roll of her eyes. The two blondes began to chatter happily about the subject, leaving Toshiro and Karin to face each other in a suddenly awkward atmosphere.

"So, uh…" Karin began after a moment, shifting her weight on both her feet. "You're a captain, huh?"

"Yes," Toshiro confirmed, clearing his throat in visible discomfort. "And you're… an employee here?"

"Yeah," Karin lifted her baseball cap to itch her head before replacing it.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is that hat a required uniform?"

"Oh, this?" Karin took off the cap and gave it a brush. "No, why?"

"Then might I ask why you're wearing it?" He asked solemnly.

"Because I want to." She answered a bit tensely.

"Well, I can tell you're quite heated." He informed her matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so?" She raised a brow at his know-it-all-ness. "I'll wear it if I want."

"You look better without it." He stated it as though it were common truth.

"Yeah well no one asked what you think." She grumbled tetchily, taking off the cap and tossing it anyways. She quickly ran her hands through her hair.

Karin swore she saw a hint of amusement flickering through his large teal eyes.

"Well, I should be going." Toshiro turned towards Matsumoto, or at least the place where she _should_ have been. Her seat was empty.

"If you're looking for Rangiku, she just left." Yuzu informed him nonchalantly, wiping down one of the counters.

"What?" Toshiro gave her an incredulous look.

Yuzu giggled. "She said you looked like you were having fun so she thought she'd give you some alone time."

"What?" He repeated once more, still in disbelief that Matsumoto would just up and leave him like that. Was this the thanks he received for toiling after her all day?

"Look on the bright side, Shiro-kun," Yuzu began in her usual upbeat tone, completely disregarding the twitch at Toshiro's left eye. "You can help us now that you're here!"

"What?" Both Karin and Toshiro questioned in unison.

"The stalls only going to get more busy tonight and we could really use the help." Yuzu pleaded sweetly.

Hitsugaya was unphased. "Actually, I have a bit of business to attend to."

"Rangiku said not to believe you if you say that." Yuzu informed him.

Toshiro cursed Matsumoto in the frame of his mind. "I… I don't work well in heat."

"Oh, that's okay," Yuzu assured lightly. "You can work up front."

Toshiro was running out of options. "I… I…"

"Please, Shiro-chan," Yuzu's brown eyes were glimmering with hope, hands clasped at her chest in an expression of pity. "Please, please, please, _please_."

Toshiro would not be wavered by such childishness, drifting his gaze elsewhere as he prepared to refuse.

"Don't bother, Yuzu." Karin reassured her sister. "I bet snobby rich kids like him don't even know how to work."

Teal eyes narrowed venomously. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"For your information," He began in an icy tone. "I've labored more extensively than you two have ever done in your lives. Combined."

"That so?"

"Quite so."

Karin scoffed, leaning over the counter to intimidate him. "Then prove it."

Toshiro leaned forward as well, moving close enough to see the hint of color at her cheeks.

He narrowed his gaze. "I will."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It's late in the evening when Yoruichi finds herself in the main lobby of Las Noches hotel. She walks toward the front desk, eyeing the blushing Momo and her equally flushed companion. She finds herself sighing in exasperation, wondering why there's so much damn love in the air. It was bad enough that she had to deal with the pollen at this time of year; she didn't need a bunch of lovebirds flocking to and fro.

The two are so deep in their conversation that they barely register her as she approaches, having to go so far as to ring the desk's bell in order to grasp their attention. Momo jumps at the sound, startled. She turns to regard the familiar brown face.

"Oh, Yoruichi. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I figured." Yoruichi eyed the lightly flushed blond boy, reading the elegant script engraved at his nameplate: '_Izuru'._

Momo blushed embarrassingly at this. "Um… Are you here to visit Mr. Aizen?"

"Actually, Momo," Yoruichi begins, gesturing for the brunette to lean in a bit closer. She speaks lowly. "I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone about my visits to the Espada Suite, alright?"

Momo gives a light nod in acquiescence, wondering just what it was that Yoruichi did up there with her employer. She blushed at the scandalous thoughts that bloomed to her mind. There was no way that Mr. Aizen would ever do those things, she thought. But in truth, Yoruichi did seem like a woman with seductive capabilities. She shook her head to clear her mind, telling herself it was inappropriate to think of the older woman that way.

Yoruichi could practically read the brainwork of the benign brunette, supposing it was best to have her think she was a prostitute rather than the killer that she truly was.

"Well anyways, Momo," Yoruichi continued. "I actually came for the key card to Byakuya's executive suite."

"Oh," The brunette's eyes widened, taking note of the way she addressed the CEO. "You're… you're visiting Mr. Kuchiki now?"

"Yeah, the bastard's got me working nights now. Go figure." Yoruichi informed her conversationally.

Momo could only blink in incredulity. _Even Mr. Kuchiki?_ Just what kind of skills did the older woman possess?

Yoruichi had to stop herself from laughing at the utter disbelief on the young girl's face, watching her silently pull out the key card and hesitantly hand it to her.

"H-Have a good night, Yoruichi."

"Oh, I will." She gave the brunette a wink, witnessing her face bloom crimson before she turned in the elevator's direction.

When she was gradually rising in the lift some moments later, Yoruichi thought deeply about her current situation. She realized she had never had an assignment like this before, one where she was woven so deeply amongst her target's companions. She tried to organize all the people she had recently come in contact with, organizing them by just how much each one knew about her and who would be the most suspicious of her at the moment. As comely as the environment was, she couldn't let herself forget her true purpose here, the reason she had gotten involved with them in the first place. Aizen, Gin, Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia and Byakuya. Each and every one of them were somehow intertwined with this fate and she couldn't let herself dwell too long in their lives.

She had her own mission and reputation at stake, a life that she knew she had to take with her own hands.

But not now, she thought. It would be too foolish to kill him on the very first night she guarded him. That would practically be begging them to accuse her. Yoruichi eyes were narrowed pensively as the elevator door's opened, stepping out into the suite's hallway with her mind deep in cogitation. She used the key card to enter silently. The luxurious suite was rather dark as she made her way across the extensive main sitting room, moving towards the cool breeze that wafted in from the open balcony at the other side. She stopped at the doorway taking in the rare sight with speculative eyes.

Byakuya stood there. One elegant hand rested upon a bronze railing and the other holding a crystal glass of blood red wine. Chilling grey eyes were set somewhere in the distance, fixed in an expression of deep thought or utter nothingness. He was a flawless image of sophistication and beauty, one that defined both power and prestige.

"You've arrived much later than expected." He voices without turning to her.

Yoruichi isn't surprised that he's noticed her appearance, remembering her first attempt at his life when he'd somehow sensed her stealthy presence.

"Yeah, I had a few things to take care of."

"I expect you to be prompt, Yoruichi." He states soberly, eyes still set in the distance.

"Well, it's my first night." She argues. "Give me a break, Byakuya."

He says nothing in reply, drifting crystal glass to his lips. It shimmers in the subtle light, red wine tilting as he drinks it.

Yoruichi doesn't stop herself from staring at the creamy white throat, the flex of its muscles as he takes a languid sip. _God, he makes everything look so fucking beautiful._

"So what are you doing out here?" She asks, leaning herself against the doorway.

He answers her a moment later. "I thought I'd get some fresh air after an evening meal."

"Oh, so you already ate?" She asks. "All by yourself?"

"Yes." He finally turns his head towards her, locking her beneath a silver gaze. "Why do you ask? Were you worried I'd be lonesome this evening?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She placidly replies. "I just thought you'd be with Rangiku or Toshiro."

"I've given them the evening off." He informs her. "But if you're truly so worried about my company, then you may join me if you wish."

"I didn't say anything about being worried." Yoruichi harrumphed as she straightened herself. "But it's pretty nice out here so I guess I'll take you up on that offer."

Before she's even reached beside him, he holds a glass of wine outstretched to her. Yoruichi hadn't even seen where he'd gotten it from and she wonders if he'd somehow kept it waiting for her. That thought was strangely unsettling.

"Did you enjoy your last day?" He asks some moments later, after they had fallen into a comfortable silence.

"Yeah," She answered, thinking fondly of Ichigo and Rukia. "It was fun."

"That's good to hear." He comments solemnly. "Rukia is truly grateful for what you've done for her, especially after all that has recently occurred."

"Oh," Yoruichi takes a slow sip, recalling yesterday's dinner. "It was nothing though, really."

"Saving someone's life is not simply 'nothing', Yoruichi." He begins in that regal tone, gazing down at the woman beside him. "Your heroism was most commendable and it's only essential that I express my gratitude to you."

Yoruichi is far past guilt on the matter, more than numb in all his praise.

"I was only doing my job, Byakuya." She assures him lightly, staring out onto the sparkling city and not into the stormy grey eyes that peruse her.

An errant breeze tosses mulberry hair around her shoulders. And Byakuya, in a rare and intimate gesture, reaches out to brush a dangling lock from her face. His hand lingers at her cheek for a moment, brushing his thumb lightly against the skin there before pulling his hand back to his side. She can't help but meet his gaze at this, looking up into those misty eyes and wondering just when he had gotten so close to her. There isn't a single strand at her face this time, but his hand drifts up to touch her cheek once more, letting the back of those elegant fingers brush against it.

"Tell me, Yoruichi," He begins lowly, grey eyes dimmed with tone velvet and deep. "Are you prepared to guard my life in your hands?"

Yoruichi can feel the distance shortening between them, the soothing stroke of the cool hand at her skin.

"Yes," She hears herself whisper with lidded eyes, head tilting just to keep his heightened gaze. He leans closer to her at this, letting his lips brush lightly against her own and sending a humming sensation throughout her body. The kiss is chaste but it feels so good to her, daring herself just to move in closer, to gain a greater taste of those sweet and nimble lips.

Byakuya slowly draws back just as she moves in, leaving her in a heady and unsatisfied daze. She hears a clink and looks down to see he's lightly tapped his wine glass against her own, his other hand still rested at her cheek as she looks back up with a slightly puzzled expression.

"A toast," He begins in that same rich and dark tone, gazing deep into her pensive golden eyes. "To the past, to the future, to _honesty_."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	8. Chapter Eight: Foundations

_A/N: Please review people. Out of all my stories, this takes the longest for me to write but it gets the least feedback. It makes it really difficult for me to be motivated to update it. This chapter is pretty uneventful though (and has a lot of male abuse).It's just setting the scene for the approaching climax. But there will be plenty of ByaYoru action in the next chapter and a nice lengthy flashback to tell the history of the pair. I hope you enjoy!_

_Thank you to ellebelly, xSilentWolf, viper911, 12hinata123, Eto117 and StarCatBurning for taking the time out to review. I truly appreciate it _

-~Vice and Apathy~-

Chapter Eight: Foundations

* * *

"_We understand how dangerous a mask can be. We all become what we pretend to be." – Patrick Rothfuss_

* * *

Yoruichi took a deep, calming breath, slipping her night-vision goggles to her forehead as she looked down through the panel of the vent she was currently lying in. She could easily see into the office below her despite the fact that it wasn't lit, save for the feeble light leaking through the windows on one side of the room. She opened the vent panel and hopped down from the square opening, landing gracefully atop the large office desk before slipping down onto the floor. The room was empty of course, acknowledging that it was well into the night and most of the employees should've already gone home at this hour. The entire building was practically empty.

That is, if one didn't consider her target.

Yoruichi padded over to the other side of the office where the door was. There were shuttered drapes over a glass window that displayed the outside of the room. She gently pushed one edge of the curtains aside, peering in through the glass to take in the view. She saw what was easily recognized as a laboratory, with all the scientific equipment scattered about and the bubbling test tubes of multicolored liquids on the tables. Her eyes drifted to the only occupant of the large laboratory, a tall figure in a lab coat and what seemed to be an eccentric headdress. Yoruichi pulled out the small image that had been folded into her breast pocket, glancing at the picture of the man she saw on it. She looked back up to the unsuspecting figure in the other room, confirming that the headdress currently adorned on the man was the same one of her target in the picture. His back was turned, but there was no mistaking the fancy gold-embellished pharaoh-like design of the fashion piece.

_Kurotsuchi Mayuri_…

She recalled the name of the man in her mind. Since she wasn't one of the few assassins that walked around with written data on their targets, Yoruichi had to memorize the info on her quarry before she proceeded to hunt them down. Apparently this Kurotsuchi fellow had been embezzling technological intel from a competing industry, thereby gaining the infamous scientist quite substantial profits for his organization, The Kurotsuchi Research and Development Institute. The leading scientist of another renowned institute, Szayelaporro Granz, is willing to pay a hefty sum to have Kurotsuchi killed by sunrise. And Yoruichi, as lucky as she is, had just heard of the assignment from Hiyori and was more than willing to take the last minute job. With all the chaos and espionage that she had been involved with as of late, Yoruichi was in need of a quick night on the prowl, something that could remind her of just how skilled of an assassin she was. It had been a while since her last successful mission, considering she was still in the process of dealing with Byakuya.

But nevertheless, she wouldn't dally with this one. Yoruichi eyed her oblivious target as she pulled out her weapon of choice for tonight: a small, silent MSP pistol. She was grateful that the display window separating the two rooms could be slid open slightly, allowing her to push the barrel of her gun through the opening. She cocked and loaded her weapon before taking aim at the flashy headdress of her target. Deciding that this kill would be a one-hit finish, Yoruichi took a slow deep breath, one gloved finger pressed lightly at the trigger when –

"Slow ya roll there, _Flash Goddess_."

Yoruichi stiffened at the ghost of warm breath that fanned over her ear, the feel of a gun's barrel suddenly pressed at her back. She didn't move a single muscle in her body as she tried to analyze the number of people she knew that could successfully sneak so close beneath her radar. She had no idea of who could possibly be behind her at the moment, but apparently it was someone who knew of her assassin's title and still had the balls to try and stick a gun to her. In one smooth, dexterous twist she was facing her assailant, gun outstretched in aim for their head, her eyes took in the sight of a toothy grin and blond hair.

"Shinji…" She groaned in exasperation, lowering her weapon as she brought two fingers to the bridge of her nose to try and calm herself.

"I got you pretty good there, didn't I?" The lanky blond chuckled lowly until Yoruichi slapped the head of her gun across his temple. "Ow!" He whisper-shouted, removing his newsboy cap to hold the side of his skull. "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Shinji?" Yoruichi questioned irritably, ignoring his current predicament.

"What does it look like?" He replied, still rubbing lightly at his temple. He replaced the black cap atop his head. "I'm the one supposed to be dealing with that guy so you wanna explain why _you're_ here?"

"What do you mean you're supposed to be dealing with him?" Yoruichi asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the window behind her. "That guy is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, my target."

"_Your_ target?" The blond echoed, raising a sharp brow. "Says who?"

"Says Hiyori, who else?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically. The small blonde was the only one in charge of relaying mission info to all the assassins that work under Kisuke's directory.

"That damn monkey brat." Shinji cursed with a dry chuckle. "I told her I was still deciding whether I'd take this job or not. I actually had a date planned tonight."

"And what happened to that?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

Shinji's face fell, muttering lowly, "She… She stood me up…"

Yoruichi shrugged noncommittally, "Hey, it happens."

"But…" Shinji began pitifully, looking up towards her with saddened eyes. "She was… my first love."

Yoruichi was highly tempted to slap a sandal across his face, simply for the sake of Hiyori's absence. She decided against it though, considering the seriousness of the situation they were in.

"So how are we planning on settling this thing?" She asked Shinji, who had sobered up from his momentary relapse.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" He offered in a facetious jab at humor.

Yoruichi was truly tempted for that sandal. "As helpful as that game may be in deciding who's going to murder someone…" She began dryly. "I think it best that we decide on some other principles, like a 'first come first serve' basis."

"But that just means you'll get it." Shinji accused.

"Sounds fair to me." Yoruichi gave a nod before turning back to her prey.

"Um, no," Shinji placed his hand atop Yoruichi's gun as she tried to take aim. "I heard about this one first, so technically, _I_ should be the one to do this."

Yoruichi glared tetchily at the hand atop her weapon. "Shinji," She began in a cautious tone. "If you don't remove those scrawny fingers off the barrel of my gun, I swear…"

Hirako was unphased by the oncoming threat, sighing, "You know for someone who's so eager to take _my_ job, you don't even know who your target is."

Yoruichi met his gaze with a questioning look, "Now what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that person right there," Shinji pointed a finger at the only person in the lab across from them, the one that she had originally assumed was her target. "That's not Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"What?" Yoruichi asked, not waiting for an answer as she delved into her breast pocket for the image again. She looked from the image to her suspected target, who was still currently turned away as they scribbled at a clipboard in their hand. "Well then who is that?"

"That," He pointed to the scribbling scientist, "Is Kurotsuchi Nemu, someone who's trying to trick us into thinking that her dad is still here, which he's clearly not."

"Huh?" Yoruichi stood up from her aiming position, drawing back her weapon as she replaced the image at her chest. "How the hell do you know all that?"

"I did some snooping before I came here." Shinji informed, grinning smugly at his knowledge. "Our real target's probably on the roof as we speak. -OW!" He grabbed the arm where Yoruichi had punched him. "What the hell was that for?"

"For not telling me all of this, you idiot." Yoruichi chided. "There's no way I'm letting you take this one now."

"What?" Shinji asked in disbelief. "You wouldn't even know if I hadn't told you! You should be thanking me right now."

"Thanking you?" Yoruichi scoffed, "The guy could already be halfway to Mars by now. I've wasted so much time." She moved to open the door.

"Hey, not so fast." Shinji placed his hand over hers on the doorknob. "You can't leave that way."

"Why not?" She asked, refusing to remove her hand. He'd better have one hell of an excuse.

"That girl may only be a decoy but she'll let her dad know the second we show up." Shinji informed her. "Let's just hop out the window and scale it." He advised. "It'll be much faster that way."

"Fine," Yoruichi narrowed her eyes before stepping back from the door. She didn't like being told what to do, especially when it dealt with something like her missions. "But listen here, Shinji," She poked a gloved finger at his chest. "This guy is my kill, you understand? I need this one."

"Yeah, whatever you say," The blond rolled his eyes, unperturbed by Yoruichi's threatening aura. "Just know you're giving me half the cut."

"Half?" Yoruichi scoffed as she pulled her mask beneath her eyes. "You must be joking, Shinji."

"Fine then, 60:40," Shinji pulled his own mask up, tightening the gloves at his hands.

"Try five percent," Yoruichi quipped, walking across the room towards the window.

"No way," Shinji scoffed, following behind her. "That's ridiculous, Yoruichi."

"Take it or leave it." She declared, sitting on the window sill as she pulled out a grappling hook gun from her bag.

"Okay, thirty-five percent." Shinji offered, moving himself to stand in front of her.

"Twenty-five," Yoruichi corrected, leaning out the window to take aim. She shot the grappling hook towards the edge of the roof a few stories above them. It hooked on successfully and she leapt back into the room, proceeding to wrap the lengthened bungee cord around her waist.

"Alright, I won't go any lower than thirty percent," Shinji demurred, placing his gloved hands in his pockets to show his laid-back severity.

"Twenty-five," Yoruichi repeated firmly. "And hurry up, Shinji. We don't have all day here."

"Okay fine, twenty-five," Shinji sighed, "But only because I'm in a good mood tonight."

"Yeah, whatever," Yoruichi waved him off. "Now shoot your hook already. I'm not planning on waiting for you."

"About that…" Shinji chuckled sheepishly, causing Yoruichi to arch a brow at him. "I kind of… ya know… might've forgotten to bring that?"

Yoruichi felt her eye twitch. "You didn't think you could've told me that _before_ I wrapped the cord around myself?!"

"Heh heh…" Shinji chuckled awkwardly, glancing at his watch. "We should probably get moving now..."

Yoruichi punched him in the gut before she unwrapped the cord around herself, loosening some of the length so Shinji could use the remaining to tie around his own waist. They stepped out through the window and up-scaled the side of the building, Yoruichi using her gloved hands to pull her weight along the rope. It was only that much more difficult with Shinji's weight right behind her, and it took a bit of time for them to finally make it to the edge of the roof and leap onto it. They ducked behind a water tank as they landed, both quickly untying themselves and retracting the cord in a matter of seconds. Yoruichi could make out a figure at the other side of the roof, one who was surrounded by stacks of large boxes.

"Quickly, you mongrels!" The figure yelled in a strident tone, "All of them! I want all of them here this instant!"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes to try and focus her vision. She could tell that the figure was a man, one with very flagrant features. His hair was of a royal blue, with bright golden eyes and a painted face of black and white. She didn't even need to look at her image to tell this was the guy. There was just no mistaking it, apart from the fact that he didn't have his headdress on.

"Faster, you idiots!" Mayuri yelled at his two approaching subordinates. They were carrying boxes in their hands. "We don't have enough time! The helicopter will be here at any minute!"

"But what about us, sir?" One of the subordinates asked. "Do _we_ have a way to escape?"

"They aren't looking for you, you inane worm." The scientist evinced snidely. "Now hurry along with those boxes! They mustn't be left behind!" He watched the pudgy oaf scamper off.

Yoruichi turned to Shinji. "Hey what are you carrying? My MSP pistol doesn't do long range."

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you that." Shinji stated, reaching inside his blazer before pulling out his gun; he handed it to her. "Be careful. That's my baby right there."

Yoruichi had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, looking down at the titanium revolver in her hands. It had _BLONDIE_ neatly engraved along one side of the barrel and _EIDNOLB _fixed on the other. She glanced up to give Shinji a deadpanned look.

"What?" The blond shrugged. "It's classy."

Yoruichi decided to ignore his antics in favor of taking aim. The night had stretched on for far too long already and she was more than eager to get this over with. She didn't hesitate to pull her trigger this time, exhaling slowly as she did so.

_BANG!_

_Ooph_, was the sound of a body hitting the ground, followed by a cry of "Dr. Kurotsuchi! Noo~!"

Yoruichi didn't even look as she tossed Shinji the gun.

"Hey! Don't just throw her like that!" The blonde bristled as he caught it, cradling it to his chest before replacing it back in his coat. He looked up to see Yoruichi standing atop the ledge of the roof. "Hey, where you off to?"

"Home, where else?" She replied soberly, staring off into the cityscape before them.

She looked fierce, Shinji thought, with the way she stood bravely at the edge of a skyscraper. In her fitting black on black outfit, the only shimmer of color was the gold at her eyes and the mulberry at her shimmering hair; the way the wind just tossed her lengthened ponytail in an errant breeze behind her.

"But why so soon?" Shinji asked casually, standing up as he regarded her. He placed his hands in his pockets. "It's been a while, ya know? I thought we could catch up."

"Not tonight," Yoruichi answered, giving him a calm glance over her shoulder. "You look good though, Shinji." She commented lightly, eyeing his jet black suit, hat, and thin crimson tie. "You really haven't aged a bit."

"I could say the same." Hirako replied, flashing her one of his toothy grins. He walked over to the edge with her, hopping atop the ledge as well. "I guess I'll see you next time, _Flash Goddess_." He gave her a wink, twirling his hat on one of his fingers.

Yoruichi was poised to leap across to a lower roof, turning to flash him a brilliant smirk of her own.

"You know where to find me, _Blondie_."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Yoruichi is lying in the bed of her condominium when the familiar buzzing of her phone suddenly echoes through the room. She sighs in exasperation when she reaches out to grab it from her nightstand, glancing down at the title of the unknown caller before bringing the device to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I hope I haven't disturbed you, _Flash Goddess_." The deep, svelte tone of Aizen Sosuke plays smoothly at her ear.

"No, it's fine." Yoruichi automatically glances at the digital clock beside her, wondering why he was calling her at nearly four in the morning. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I have to cancel our scheduled breakfast for this morning." He informs her, and his smooth tone almost sounds sincere. "I'm currently dealing with a few out-of-country affairs, but I will surely return in time for the Yamamoto Gala."

"Alright then," Yoruichi replies, poised to hang up the phone. She halts when Aizen speaks again.

"You are aware that the event is only two days from now?" He asks calmly.

"Yes," Yoruichi answers, and she can easily tell what he's implying.

"So then I'm sure you haven't forgotten our agreement?" The comely gentleman inquires.

Yoruichi tone is brisk. "No, I haven't."

"Good," He says as though he's praising a prized show dog, his voice lowering to a sinful tone.

"I want him dead no later than that evening." He declares deeply. "I'm sure you aren't willing to disappoint me, _Flash Goddess._"

_Click. _

Yoruichi tosses the phone back onto her nightstand, gazing up at her ceiling with a deep sigh. She just hates the way he calls her title, in that rich and velvet tone of his. It's almost as though he's always toying with her, even if he does nothing to imply so. It's his pleasing appearance that really gets her too, like he's truly a wicked wolf beneath that scholarly sheep's clothing. She bets if he took those damn glasses off he'd probably look half as sinister as he truly is. Yoruichi sighed again, still staring up at her ceiling with that lifeless expression, wondering why it was she couldn't sleep tonight.

She knew the answer though, the true reason as to why her soul lacked inner peace and why she most likely wouldn't be getting a minute's sleep tonight. It had been one seriously long day too, she recalled, from the early meeting with Kisuke, then breakfast with Aizen, being promoted by Toshiro, having lunch at Ichigo's, going to the fun fair with him and Rukia, then heading out to the balcony with Byakuya.

_Byakuya…_

Yoruichi closes her eyes at the image that floats to mind, when Byakuya had praised her efforts for saving Rukia, then proceeded to seduce her with his subtle and charming ways. He had even kissed her then, a featherlight brushing of lips that lead to Yoruichi suddenly forgetting her name and her very purpose in this world.

"_A toast," He begins in that same rich and dark tone, gazing deep into her pensive golden eyes. "To the past, to the future, to __**honesty**__."_

Yoruichi was beginning to grow skeptical. Why had he emphasized on the word 'honesty'? Had it been some subliminal message to inform her of his knowledge on her underhanded participation in what had happened the night of Rukia's incident? She wouldn't doubt that someone as analytical as Byakuya hadn't surmised that something discreet may have happened that evening. But then she couldn't understand why he would still proceed to kiss her and thank her for 'saving' Rukia's life. Did he really know the truth, or was she simply growing paranoid? She didn't think he was currently aware of her role as an assassin but she doubted that he wasn't the least bit leery of her clandestine behavior.

After his little toast, the Kuchiki heir had promptly received a business call of importance, one that required him to exit the balcony and return back to the soundproof chambers of his suite. Yoruichi had then remembered that Aizen had also requested that she gain some intel on Byakuya in the process of her espionage, prompting her to pass by the CEO's room in hopes of overhearing some vital detail that could be passed onto her client. She had only begun leaning in to place her ear near the doorway when Matsumoto had suddenly returned from wherever she had been with Toshiro earlier, telling Yoruichi that she would show her to her new room within the suite, the one personally given to her for her night shifts there. Yoruichi had followed after the busty blonde silently, entering her new authorized dormitory in the luxurious hotel space.

Yoruichi had laid pensively on her newly given bed, staring up at the ceiling with the same lifeless expression that she was wearing right now. The only difference between then and now had been the fact that as she lay in that hotel suite, all she could do was try and convince herself that she had a true reason for kissing Byakuya on the balcony. It wasn't as though she had _actually_ let herself become putty in his hands. She, the notoriously levelheaded _Flash Goddess_, would never let herself be manipulated by some guy she surely had no feelings for. There had to be some justification for her eyes dimming shut as he had approached her, or the way she had whispered 'yes' dreamily to his inquiries. And as she had laid in that room and tried to sort through what purpose could be justifiable for her ostensible stupidity, all she could come up with was that she had gotten a little soft in the last some days without having had an assignment.

This reason had made the most sense to Yoruichi. After having spent so much time around people that didn't have killing intent, she must have actually began to think that she was one of them, that she wasn't just a person with the blood-stained hands of someone who had taken the lives of many. She, as a professional murderer, didn't deserve to laugh and feel welcomed amongst the innocent. She had to keep her guard up, to stay on the edge no matter how safe the ground looked. When she laughed, it had to be of false reasoning, simply for the purpose of playing along and never to truly feel joy in that moment.

She didn't deserve joy.

Yoruichi had called Hiyori when she came to this reasoning, asking the petite blonde if she had any missions for the night. And upon her luck, when the blonde said yes, Yoruichi had then exited the suite through her window, leaping off into the night in search of her next prey. It had just been some bizarre struck of fate that brought Shinji along with her. And as much as she had been disappointed that she wasn't doing the mission solo, she honestly had to thank the toothy blonde for helping her out then. She probably wouldn't have completed that assignment if it wasn't for him. And considering just how messed up in the head she would be if she had actually failed that mission, she had to be grateful for the minor form of rejuvenation, an assassin's idea of 'a day at the spa'.

But now here she was, in her own condo, and not at the hotel suite she was supposed to be. She hadn't even told anyone she was leaving before she left the place. For all she knew, they probably thought she was dead or something. She had originally been planning to return there once the mission was complete, but for some reason, she just felt the need to come home, to just clear her thoughts for a bit before she returned there in the morning, and hopefully get this job finished once and for all. She would have to come up with some excuse if they had noticed her absence by now.

And considering she couldn't come up with a thing due to her current sleep deprivation, Yoruichi attempted to shut her eyes in hopes of a dreamless slumber.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hours later, Yoruichi finds herself standing outside of the Kuchiki's hotel suite. When she opens the door and finds that absolutely no one is there, she checks the time and realizes that breakfast has already passed and everyone had probably already gotten started on their designated schedules. She's honestly surprised that Toshiro hadn't called her already, likely to question her whereabouts and scold her for her tardiness and failure to complete her duties from yesterday.

After surveying its lack of occupancy, Yoruichi was just stepping back out of the opulent suite when she hears the familiar '_Bzzz!'_ of her phone on vibrate. She isn't startled by the title 'TOSHIRO' flashing on her phone display screen, wondering if the boy just has naturally impeccable timing.

"Good morning," She greets in a pleasant tone, hoping to start off on the right foot.

"Well I can only assume that you've had a good morning," Toshiro begins in a mild tone. "Considering you must have gotten plenty of rest when you decided to just completely abandon your nightshift yesterday."

Yoruichi gives a lighthearted laugh. "Heh heh… Yes… about that," She still had yet to think of a formidable excuse. "Well, I had –"

"Spare me the creative excuse, Yoruichi." Toshiro deadpans. "I've had more than I can take in a lifetime, and that's just from Matsumoto alone."

Yoruichi gives a silent thanks to Rangiku for wearing the young boy thin. "Alright then."

"Now, I'm not going to question why you're late either." Toshiro informs her. "But that's simply because we aren't truly in need of your presence today."

"Really?" Yoruichi is mildly upset at this, considering she only had two days to complete this mission. She needed to find some time alone with Byakuya.

"Yes," He assures. "Mr. Kuchiki only has a hotel conference on his schedule today. And that's taking place right here in Las Noches so we don't really need anyone other than myself to stand guard. Both you and Matsumoto could just linger around the area for now. Just in case of any unexpected issues, I'd like to have you two on call."

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Good." Toshiro concurs. "Now I haven't personally informed you of this before but, Mr. Kuchiki was attacked some days ago, in the very hotel suite that we currently reside in."

Yoruichi feigned surprise. "Is that true?"

"Of course," Hitsugaya confirms. "He was assaulted and poisoned in his bedroom. We aren't sure of exactly how the assailant had entered the suite but we can only assume it was through the ventilation system, in mark of our absence at that time."

Her tone was calm. "I see."

"Yes, well we were capable of creating an antidote, but that was purely through a series of fortunate events. Had we been a second later, he probably would have died."

"Oh my."

"Yes," Hitsugaya agrees. "Now I'm informing you of this occurrence because I believe that there will be another attempt at Mr. Kuchiki's life before the night of the Yamamoto Gala."

"What makes you think that?" Yoruichi's tone was innocent.

"There are many who want a grab at Mr. Kuchiki's realty corporation. And since our employer isn't in need of any mergers with proposing industries, there are those who are cruel enough to attempt to kill him in order to gain control." Toshiro clarifies. "There have been other assassination attempts at Mr. Kuchiki but the recent would be the most successful."

"Oh, I see." Yoruichi feels a bit better knowing that although she hadn't been successful, she had at least gotten further than any of the other amateurs who had probably gone after him. She had to wonder if she was the first assassin that Aizen had sent to do his bidding.

"Yes, well that's why I need both you and Matsumoto to be on your toes until the night of the event. We have to be fully prepared for any issue that might occur."

"Alright, I understand."

"Good," Toshiro praised. "Now keep your phone with you at all times and don't stray too far from your designated chauffeur. "

"Got it."

"Well alright then. I'll see you soon." _Click._

Yoruichi replaced her phone in her pocket before turning once more to the lift, feeling a bit tetchy that she had come all the way here to simply be sent back home. Fortunately though, she noticed the elevator was just approaching this level, so at least she wouldn't have to wait for it to arrive here from the countless (seven) floors below them. But then she remembered that only those with a special key card were even admitted on this floor, considering the Kuchikis had rented out the entire level. It had to be someone she knew that could be approaching the suite now. With Rukia and Ichigo following their own schedules, and Toshiro and Byakuya at the hotel conference downstairs, the only person that could be coming would be…

_Ding!_ The elevator doors separated to reveal Rangiku just before she stepped out. The blonde paused as she met eyes with Yoruichi, a minor tension filled the air between their expressionless faces before Rangiku brought a sudden smile to her lips as she seemed to take on her typically bubbly aura.

"Oh, hi Yoruichi!" She greeted in a cheerful tone, despite the tense atmosphere that had momentarily been caught between them. "You heading back down?"

Yoruichi veneered a smile as well. "Yeah I was running a bit late." She gave a sheepish laugh. "But apparently we aren't needed today anyways."

"Yeah that whole conference thing is such a bore," Rangiku rolled her eyes. "I'm sure glad Taicho's willing to take the bait for us though. I don't think I could last through another one of those things."

Yoruichi thought Matsumoto was as skilled of an actor as she was. If that moment of tension hadn't happened before, she probably would think that the girl's disposition was genuine. After that message she had relayed from Gin that night, she and Rangiku hadn't had a full conversation since. It wasn't as though she had been avoiding her or anything. Yoruichi knew it would be more beneficial to stay close to the blonde, considering she should be the one that's most suspicious of her underhandedness.

"Yeah, I heard they're pretty lengthy." Yoruichi commented.

"Lengthy?" Rangiku echoed with a scoff. "Try _super_ long and _super_ boring in a room full of _super_ old men. That is if you don't count Mr. Kuchiki of course. The guy looks like a toddler when he's in that room full of geezers."

"Really?" Yoruichi laughed half-heartedly. "I thought he'd blend right in with that old-guy attitude."

"Oh, he does. Trust me." Matsumoto gave a light chuckle as she fished around for her key card. "He keeps those old suits in their place though. They practically hate him for that 'I'm-better-than-all-of-you' attitude he's always working with."

"That so?"

"Yeah," Rangiku confirmed, now delving quite vigorously into her handbag. "They know he's good at what he does though, so they kind of just go along with what he says. You know they're even letting him head the Yamamoto Gala? It's why they're having that conference meeting right now."

"Wow, that's a pretty big deal." Yoruichi assessed. "I still don't know if I'm even going to that thing."

She would probably be locked up in her condo on the night of it, likely washing Byakuya's blood off her hands…

"Well of course you have to go." Matsumoto turned over her bag to drop its contents on the floor. "Did you forget that you're a bodyguard too? We'll have to be on duty during the event. Taicho thinks something might happen that day."

"Oh, right," Yoruichi feigned remembrance, knowing full well that she wasn't planning to attend. "So will it be just us three?"

"No, of course not," Rangiku assured, pushing around her clutter of things on the carpeted floor. "We'll have the whole Kuchiki squad on duty. But they'll mostly be working from the shadows."

"Oh, I see," Yoruichi placed the info in her databank.

"Yes!" The blonde released a gleeful exclamation as she held her prized key card in her hand. "Finally found this little bastard." She placed it in her bosom before returning the contents of her bag to their designated location. She stood and walked over to the door. "So have you gotten your dress yet?" She asked as she slid the card.

"No, I haven't," Yoruichi shook her head despite that Rangiku wasn't looking.

"Really?" Rangiku asked in disbelief as she opened the suite's door. She turned to regard Yoruichi. "Do you at least have a dress at home that you can wear?"

Yoruichi gave another shake of her head. "Nope, not one."

"Seriously?!" The blonde looked incredulous, before her mouth suddenly arched to a grin. "Then I'm sure you know what this means right?"

Yoruichi raised a fine brow at the mischievous look on the other's face. "No…"

"It means…" Rangiku paused for dramatic effect. "We get to go… SHOPPING~!"

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at the stars in the blonde's eyes, the way her hands were clasped firmly in all her commercial bliss.

"Alright," She agreed, figuring it might be beneficial to know the blonde a little better. "But not today though. I have a few things I need to do."

"Oh, okay then." Rangiku simmered down. "But don't forget the gala's in two days. You don't want to settle for anything cheap just because it's too late."

"Then we'll go tomorrow," Yoruichi proposed, "Whenever we both have the time."

Matsumoto brightened again. "Alright, sounds good."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Yoruichi was just stepping outside the lobby of the hotel when she came upon the sight of two teens exiting a sleek black auto.

"Ichigo," Rukia called in almost pitying tone as she gestured to a notepad in her hand. "Can't you see the orange hair and the button nose? That one is definitely you."

"That thing looks nothing like me." The redhead responded. "Who goes around drawing people like bunnies anyway? My little sister could probably draw better than that."

"Ha!" Rukia scoffed, before promptly punching Ichigo's arm. "I'll have you know that Nii-sama thinks my artwork is 'outstanding'." The young Kuchiki proudly informed.

Ichigo scowled as he held his now bruising arm. "Artwork, huh? I've drawn better than that with my –OW!" The teen held his stomach, wondering how someone so small could have such a hefty uppercut.

Rukia barely batted an eye at the redhead's abused state, tucking her notepad under her arm before neatly turning away. She promptly came upon the sight of an ample bosom in her face. She lifted her gaze to meet the flashy grin of her former bodyguard.

"Hey there, short stuff," The older woman gave a pat atop a raven-haired head, ruffling the neat little bob in place there.

"Good afternoon, Yoruichi," Rukia greeted with a small smile, attempting to straighten her now unkempt hair. She had only known the brown woman for so long, but ever since they'd met, Yoruichi had never treated her like the younger sibling of a wealthy executive. Unlike many other Kuchiki clientele, Yoruichi felt like a humorous older sister to her, and nothing like the bodyguard she had formerly been hired to be.

"You two are back early today." The purple-haired woman observed, watching as Ichigo approached them with his face in its typical 'furrowed brow' look. "You two didn't think you could ditch the schedule and hang out here, right?"

"No, of course not," The redhead replied. "Her piano lesson got cancelled."

"Yes, Ms. Nanao had to leave early today." Rukia casually informed. "Something about her 'stupid drunk of a husband nearly setting the place on fire'."

"Sounds like a stroke of luck on your part." Yoruichi gave a light chuckle. "Make sure you thank that husband of hers."

"Will do," Rukia confirmed with a smile. "It feels great to have free time like this."

"Yeah, definitely," Yoruichi concurred. "Toshiro just gave me the day off too."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "What for?"

"Apparently he's got everything covered for today." Yoruichi relayed. "I was just figuring out what I should do with all this time on my hands."

"Oh, well Ichigo and I were about to head back to the suite." The petite girl declared. "But maybe we could all do something together." She proposed with a barely contained grin.

"Actually," Yoruichi raised a brow as she looked towards Ichigo. "I just remembered than me and strawberry here have some things we need to attend to."

"What the hell are you –Oh, right." Ichigo gave a nod in sudden remembrance of the etiquette lessons they were supposed to start today. He was definitely _not_ looking forward to it. "But I promised Rukia that we'd hang at her place."

"Oh is it something important then?" Rukia asked, "Something that only you two can be involved in?" She hinted lightly at her intentions to join them.

"Yeah sorry, Rukia." Yoruichi gave an apologetic half smile. "It's another bodyguard thing."

The petite youth gave a nod of understanding, her hopeful smile faltering in the slightest. She looked ruefully towards Ichigo. "Well then… I guess… I guess I'll see you later."

Ichigo's look softened at those sparkling violet eyes. He turned towards Yoruichi. "We can deal with that stuff tomorrow, right?"

"The Yamamoto Gala's in two days." Yoruichi clarified. "So unless we handle this 'bodyguard' business, I doubt you'll be getting any _business_ that night." She quirked a brow to emphasize her subliminal meaning of 'business'.

Ichigo didn't understand. "What?"

Yoruichi nearly rolled her eyes at the boy's naivety. Apparently, she had to make things quite obvious for him. She turned to the young Kuchiki. "So Rukia, have you gotten a date to the gala?"

The petite girl flushed lightly as she darted her eyes to Ichigo then back to Yoruichi. "N-No."

"Well that's a shame." Yoruichi assessed. "I'm sure there are just _plenty_ of dashing guys that are just _dying_ to ask you. No doubt there's a few of them that your brother would surely approve of." She gave a blatant look towards Ichigo now, one clearly reading, 'Get your shit together, dumbass'.

Ichigo finally got it. Then promptly scowled at her derogatory implications.

"Fine," He submitted, turning towards his female friend. He gave her a half smile. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Right," Rukia smiled just as weakly. "Bye, you two." She bided farewell before turning to the hotel's open doorway.

And just as she was pass the threshold; she gave one lonesome glance towards the excitable pair, watching as Yoruichi threw her arm around Ichigo's shoulder, laughing with a teasing grin before walking off with him towards the car.

Inexplicably, Rukia felt a sudden tightening in her chest.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Alright, so this one," Ichigo hesitantly picked up a spoon, "Is for soup. And this one is –OW!" He held his arm, glaring at Yoruichi sitting across from him. "What the hell was that for?!"

Yoruichi was unphased by the glower, still firmly holding the rolled up newspaper. "That," She pointed to the spoon he had just picked up, "Is a _tea_spoon, you idiot. How the hell could you think it's for soup?"

"I don't know, alright?!" Ichigo slammed a frustrated fist on the table, jolting the dinnerware atop it. "They all look the same."

"One is _twice_ the size of the other." Yoruichi informed with vehemence, waving the rolled up paper in exasperation. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just tell me which one is the salad fork, okay?"

"Fine," Ichigo mumbled tetchily before staring down at the table with a concentrated look on his face. He bit the inside of his lip before timorously reaching for the fork closest to him, eyeing Yoruichi to see if she had an expression that might tell him he was choosing the wrong one.

Her face reflected nothing, her hand tapping the end of the newspaper wad threateningly.

"Is it…" Ichigo began slowly, still drawing close to take the fork. "This -"

_WHACK!_

"OW!"

Ichigo stood up in righteous anger. "That's it." He declared. "I'm done with this. I don't care about the stupid gala, or stupid Byakuya, or stupid lessons, or _stupid_, _dumb_ forks!"

Yoruichi spoke in a calm tone, "Strawberry…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi tried again. "Could you please sit down?"

A little startled by her placid tone and the fact that she had actually called him by his name, The irate teen silently obeyed, returning to his seat at the Kurosaki table and his face fading back from its current angered color.

Once the atmosphere was quiescent again, Yoruichi asked, "Do you care about Rukia?"

Ichigo flushed. "What does that have to do –"

"Do you care about her?" Yoruichi pressed.

He sputtered, crossing his arms with gaze elsewhere. "O-Of course I do. She's… she's my friend."

"Well then it doesn't matter whether you care about anything else." Yoruichi stated sagely. "All that's truly important right now is that you remember who you're doing this for and why."

"But I just don't get this stuff." Ichigo explained, gesturing vaguely to the utensils set up before him. "Is this whole etiquette thing really necessary?"

"Well then how are you going to show Byakuya that you can carry yourself like a gentleman?" The older woman questioned. "You can't have dinner with the guy almost every night, eat like a pig, and then expect him to not disapprove of you when you ask Rukia to the gala."

"I know," Ichigo sighed. "It's just…" He stared pensively at the table. "I can't just magically change myself to make them like me. I'm not some snooty rich guy and I'll never be one, no matter how much of this stuff I learn."

"I guess you're right." Yoruichi sighed too. "An idiot like you would need a century before he'd learn how to choose a spoon."

"Hey!"

"But I suppose there are a few ways we can go around this thing." Yoruichi continued.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, looking eager at the prospect of a loophole. "So I don't have to learn this stuff?"

"No," Yoruichi confirmed. "But you better memorize that salad fork because that's the only kind of food you'll be eating at the gala or any more dinners with Byakuya at the suite."

"What?" Ichigo protested. "Why do I –"

"Unless you plan on remembering what each of those utensils are used for then I suggest you shut up and get crunching on some lettuce, _strawberry_."

"Fine," Ichigo groaned, picking up the fork closest to him. "It's this one right?"

_WHACK!_

"OW!"

"That's the same one you chose before!" Yoruichi waved the paper wad in emphasis. "Can't you tell a dessert fork from a salad fork? We've been studying for the last _two hours_."

"It's harder than it looks, alright?!" Ichigo defended, holding his aching arm and wondering if all women found pleasure in abusing him.

"_This_ is the right one." Yoruichi took up a fork and promptly threw it at his head.

Ichigo barely dodged it, the silver utensil just brushing past the ends of his hair before it clanged on some object in the distance. He blinked incredulously for a moment as he turned to look at its landing location, then turned back towards the woman who he was sure had his name in a death note.

"That could've taken my eye out!" He exploded in near-death indignance. "Are you _trying_ to kill me or something?! What if I hadn't dodged it?!"

"Well you did, didn't you?" Yoruichi was as cool as a cucumber, regarding the nails on one of her hands with an almost bored expression.

Ichigo blinked at her temerity, so taken aback by how calm she was that he could only just stare in stupefaction.

"Well," Yoruichi breathed as she stood up from the table, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair. "I guess that's it for today."

"We're done?" Ichigo asked, not bothering to hide how suddenly happy he was about it.

"Yeah," The older woman confirmed, hanging her jacket over one of her shoulders. She started walking towards the door. "We'll start 'lesson two' first chance we get tomorrow."

"Alright," Ichigo stood from his table as well, moving to lock the door behind her. "So what are we learning tomorrow?"

"Ballroom dancing," Yoruichi answered calmly, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen incredulously.

"What?!"

Yoruichi gave him a look. "You can't expect to go to a high class event and not even know how to dance properly."

"But -"

"And don't forget about my payment either." The older woman instructed patiently, slipping on her shoes in the process.

"Payment?!" Ichigo echoed incredulously, still recovering from the last revelation.

"Yeah," Yoruichi kindly reminded him, "That whole day of free food at the stall you promised me."

"I didn't –"

The door was shut before he could even finish, leaving Ichigo to blink dumbly in the empty silence of his home.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
